bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Trivia
__TOC__ Le traduzioni dal giapponese sono fatte senza un esperto di tale lingua quindi non prendete queste traduzioni come assolute ma se conoscete qualcuno che la conosce contattateci ^_^ Inoltre se conoscete qualche altra curiosità non siate timidi e scrivetela nei commenti. Trivia,ossia "dietro le quinte" Se nella sezione Lore raccogliamo tutte le cose nascoste o meno sulla storia dei personaggi presente all'interno del gioco,la sezione Trivia si occupa di ciò che ha ispirato la creazione delle unità,dalle loro abilità fino al design e al nome . Dalle tradizioni Asiatiche delle unità classiche a quelle più europee delle nostre Esclusive. La quantità di spoiler è molto bassa quindi potete leggere senza troppa paura. Generale *'Agni 'è il Dio del Fuoco nella religione induista ed è descritto con parvenze di divinità acquatica(Agni infatti è un'arcipelago nel gioco).Inoltre Agni deriva da Ignis ossia Fuoco in Latino. *I Veda sono un'antichissima raccolta in sanscrito vedico di testi sacri dei popoli arii che invasero intorno al XX secolo a.C. l'India settentrionale, costituenti la civiltà religiosa vedica, divenendo opere di primaria importanza nell' Induismo.La repubblica di La Veda potrebbe essere tradotta quindi in "Repubblica degli Arii". *Anche Atharva è legata ai Veda,infatti l' Atharvaveda è una delle quattro suddivisioni canoniche dei Veda. Il nome può essere reso come "Veda degli Atharvan", essendo gli atharva le formule propizie adoperate durante alcune cerimonie sacrificali della religione vedica. È noto anche come quarto Veda. Bestiario Fuoco * Goblin: sono leggendarie creature maligne presenti nel folklore di alcuni paesi.Caratterizzati da una bassa statura, erano accusati di rapire durante la notte donne e bambini, sostituendo questi ultimi con i propri mostruosi figli. Talvolta compaiono sotto forma di animali, il che rispecchia la loro natura bestiale. I goblin sono tentatori e usano sovente i frutti proibiti del regno delle fate per attirare le loro vittime. Vivono spesso in grotte sotterranee. * Hobgoblin: sono una forma più grande, forte e agguerrita di un Goblin. * Salamandra:Secondo un'antica leggenda le salamandre erano capaci di attraversare le fiamme rimanendo illese. Molto spesso appaiono negli antichi bestiari anche se le loro caratteristiche sono confuse con quelle di altri rettili. * Ifrit: sono comunemente conosciuti come spiriti del fuoco. Appaiono come uomini di eccezionale forza e bellezza, ma è molto difficile avere contatti con loro. Si considerano superiori alle altre creature perché convinti della loro primigenia creazione e soffrono quindi molto il fatto che alcuni umani abbiano trovato delle formule magiche capaci di garantirgli il controllo su di loro. Quando interpellati mostrano un atteggiamento ironico e malizioso e tentano ogni volta che possono di travisare gli ordini del proprio padrone. Questi spiriti provengono dalla cultura araba e isalmica e sono una sottocategoria sei gin o geni. * Cerbero: nella mitologia greca era uno dei mostri che erano a guardia dell'ingresso degli inferi, su cui regnava il dio Ade. È un mostruoso cane a tre teste, tutto il suo corpo era ricoperto, anziché di peli, di velenosissimi serpenti, che ad ogni suo latrato si rizzavano, facendo sibilare le proprie orrende lingue. Il suo compito era impedire ai vivi di entrare ed ai morti di uscire. In realtà nell'antichità il "nudo suolo" era definito Cerbero (o "lupo degli dei") poiché ogni cosa seppellita pareva essere divorata in breve tempo. * Ortos: fratello di cerbero è spesso rappresentato come un cane a due teste con un serpente al posto della coda. * Ragnaberus: è ispirato ad una chimera', '''mostro mitologico con parti del corpo di animali diversi. Secondo il mito greco fa parte della progenie di Tifone ed Echidna, insieme all'Idra di Lerna, Cerbero e Ortro. * '''Orco':L'origine di tale divinità è probabilmente etrusca: Orco è ritratto in alcuni affreschi nelle tombe etrusche come un gigante peloso e barbuto. Presso gli etruschi il destino di ogni defunto era di essere condotto in un mondo di patimenti, senza luce e speranza. In questo quadro, probabilmente trae la sua origine la tetra figura di Orco. * Brangea/'Granmeria': sono ispirate a una comune pianta carnivora...mangia uomini. * Carbonchio/Garfon: IL Carbonchio è ispirato ai Kitsune esseri simili a volpi della mitologia giapponese. Si credeva che questi animali possedessero una grande intelligenza, vivessero a lungo ed avessero poteri magici. Il principale tra questi ultimi era l’abilità di cambiare aspetto ed assumere sembianze umane, apparendo spesso con l’aspetto di una donna bellissima. Altri poteri che sono spesso attribuiti alla Kitsune includevano la possessione, la capacità di appiccare il fuoco con la/e coda/e o di sputare fuoco, il potere di entrare nei sogni e l’abilità di creare illusioni così complesse da essere quasi indistinguibili dalla realtà. Acqua * Tritone: è, nella mitologia greca, il figlio di Poseidone il dio del mare e della nereide Anfitrite. Tritone aveva un corno di conchiglia il cui suono calmava le tempeste e annunciava l'arrivo del dio del mare veniva raffigurato con la metà superiore umana e quella inferiore a forma di pesce, tutta la pelle era verde. Probabilmente la sua origine è pregreca * Sahuagin: è probabilmente un tritone mutante. * Uomo lucertola: sono creature leggendarie menzionate nella mitologia e nel folklore di varie culture, aventi fattezze di rettileumanoide. * Ramia/Scylla/Lotan: sono tutte ispirate alla mitica figura di Scylla, ninfa marina figlia del dio Forco e di Ceto. Venne trasformata in un mostro marino dalla maga Circe, che voleva l'amore di Glauco tutto per sè. * Rantoul: basato sulle fantasie tentacolari dei jappo. Per approfondire, si veda Ammiraglio Abissale Cornelius (che tra l'altro è esclusiva EU, fatevi due domande...) * Legtos: è ispirato ad un drago marino. * Legnaura: '''è ispirato a Nessie, il mitico mostro che secondo la leggenda abita le acque del lago di Loch Ness in Scozia. * '''Wedingo: è una figura demoniaca della mitologia dei Nativi Americani Algonchini, stanziati lungo la costa orientale e la regione dei Grandi Laghi tra gli attuali Stati Uniti d'America e il Canada. Lo spirito può assumere sia caratteristiche prettamente umane che quelle di un mostro umanoide, trasformatosi da quella che una volta era una persona normale che aveva praticato il cannibalismo. * Hrungnir: '''era un gigante della mitologia norrena, che cadde in un duello per mano di Thor. * '''Levira/Vordos: anch'essi sono ispirati ad una razza di draghi marini. * Pilaf: è ispirato a Pilaf, importantissimo personaggio di Dragon Ball. * Aerigila/Aerohang: '''questa creatura è ispirata ad un pellicano o più in generale ad un uccello marino. Terra * '''Fata: è una creatura leggendaria, presente nelle fiabe o nei miti di origine principalmente italiana e francese, ma che trova comunque figure affini nelle mitologie dell'Europa dell'Est. Nell'originale accezione dell'Europa meridionale è totalmente sovrannaturale, cioè non ha nulla di umano se non l'aspetto. Il nome fata deriva dall'altro nome latino delle Parche, che è Fatae, ovvero coloro che presiedono al Fato.La fata è un essere etereo e magico, una sorta di spirito della Natura. * Titania: Regina delle Fate, è la bella sposa di Oberon, Re dei Folletti. Entrambi, sono protagonisti, con la loro intricata storia d'amore e di vendetta, dell'opera teatrale Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, di William Shakespeare. * Mandragora: La mandragola costituì uno degli ingredienti principali per la maggior parte delle pozioni mitologiche e leggendarie. Innanzitutto il nome, probabilmente di derivazione persiana, le è stato assegnato dal medico greco Ippocrate. Nell'antichità le venivano accreditate virtù afrodisiache; era utilizzata anche per curare la sterilità. Inoltre, molto spesso la mandragola è raffigurata come una pianta urlatrice dotata di un volto vero e proprio. Recenti scoperte hanno dimostrato che in realtà nella Madragora risieda un devastante potenziale nascosto capace di distruggere l'intera Gand Gaia, fortunatamente questi tuberi, possedento un QI pari a 1 non sono assolutamente consce del loro potenziale. * Polevik: secondo la mitologia slava, i polevik erano spiriti delle praterie che si manifestavano sottoforma di nani deformati e con il colore degli occhi differente. Sono spiriti maligni che molto spesso infestano i villaggi. * Leshy: secondo la mitologia slava, il leshy è lo spirito guardiano della foresta. Si presenta come uno spirito umanoide che può assumere qualunque peso e dimensione. Nelle leggende è raffigurato insieme a sua moglie e ai suoi figli. * Nano/Principe dei nani: in alcune mitologie sono esseri simili all'uomo ma di piccola taglia. Secondo alcune tradizioni hanno poteri magici, secondo altre no. Sono generalmente caratterizzati dalla predilezione per i luoghi sotterranei e per l'oro. I nani sono grandi minatori, si dice che la loro birra sia la più buona del mondo, un nano ubriaco infatti diventa molto pericoloso per chi gli sta vicino (soprattutto se sta combattendo in una guerra). * Ent/Trent: quest'unità è ispirata agli ent di origine tolkieniana. Gli ent sono i cosiddetti Pastori degli Alberi e Il loro ruolo esistenziale è quindi quello di proteggere le creature vegetali dal danno che potrebbero arrecar loro le altre razze. * Xipe Totec: sono ispirati alle amadriadi, figure della mitologia greca che vivono all'interno degli alberi. Esse sono un tipo particolare di Driadi, le quali sono loro volta un tipo particolare di ninfe. Sono in parte associabili alle Querquetulanae, le ninfe romane del querceto. * Timpal/Finia: sono della anti-fate che odiano gli umani e li aggrediscono quando essi attraversano la foresta da loro abitata. * Mantis/Wargloon: questo essere è ispirato ad una mantide religiosa. Tuono * Minotauro: è una figura della mitologia greca. È un essere mostruoso e feroce, con il corpo di un uomo e la testa di un toro. Era figlio del Toro di Creta e di Pasifae, regina di Creta. Il suo nome proprio è Asterio '''( proprio come la spada di Ark) o Asterione. * '''Ciclope: sono delle figure della mitologia greca, divinità gigantesche con un occhio solo. Figli di Urano e di Gea, creature prodigiose vengono descritti come alti conoscitori dell'arte della lavorazione del ferro. La loro attività era fabbricare i fulmini di Zeus. i Ciclopi sono gli aiutanti di Efesto. * Gigas: sono ispirati ai giganti, esseri dall'aspetto umano ma dall'incredibile statura e forza, In molte culture indoeuropee i giganti sono creature associate all'origine stessa del cosmo. I giganti sono rappresentati come esseri di grande forza, estremamente longevi, e spesso anche depositari di una grande conoscenza, e tuttavia immorali e distruttivi. * Arpia/'Aero': sono creature mostruose, con viso di donna e corpo d'uccello. L'origine del loro mito deve forse ricondursi a una personificazione della tempesta. * Ocypete: era una delle tre arpie nella mitologia greca. Secondo una leggenda le tre arpie furono inseguite dai Boreardi, Ocypete, pur essendo la più veloce del trio fu atterrata su un isola dove pregò per la sua salvezza. * djin: trae spunto dai jinn 'o ''genio, approssimativamente, goblin o ''folletto ''e indica nella religione preislamica e in quella musulmana, un'entità soprannaturale, intermedia fra mondo angelico e umanità, che ha per lo più carattere maligno, anche se in certi casi può esprimersi in maniera del tutto benevola e protettiva. * '''Corvo tengu: si ispira ai Tengu, un tipo di creature fantastiche della iconografia popolare giapponese, a volte considerati kami (dei) e a volte yōkai (demoni/mostri). Sono spesso associati ad altre creature fantastiche, gli oni (orchi). * Empusa/Gorgone: sono entrambe ispirate alle Gòrgoni',' mostri della mitologia greca, erano figlie di Forco e di Ceto. Erano tre sorelle, Steno, Euriale e Medusa. Di aspetto mostruoso, avevano ali d'oro, mani con artigli di bronzo, zanne di cinghiale e serpenti al posto dei capelli e chiunque le guardasse direttamente negli occhi rimaneva pietrificato. * Basilisco: è una creatura mitologica citata anche come "re dei serpenti", che si narra abbia il potere di uccidere o pietrificare con un solo sguardo diretto negli occhi. Secondo le leggende il basilisco è la creatura più letale sulla faccia della Terra, inizialmente raffigurato come un piccolo serpente con il tempo è cresciuto di dimensioni assumendo sempre più abilità letali, è in grado di avvelenare, pietrificare, sputare fuoco, uccidere con la propria voce, in alcune leggende è narrato che la sua sola presenza "corrompa l'aria" circostante uccidendo qualsiasi cosa si avvicini a lui. Vive in un deserto che si è creato da solo. * Catoblepa: è una creatura leggendaria descritta da Plinio il Vecchio e da Claudio Eliano. Nell'antica zoologia greca e romana era un «quadrupede africano, raffigurato col capo pesante sempre abbassato verso terra». Il catoblepa possiede un alito letale (e mangiatela una mentina però...) che deriva dalle piante velenose di cui si nutre. Secondo alcuni bestiari il suo sguardo sarebbe letale. * Rognomus/Bagura Nagia: questi due draghi nativi di Ishgria prendono ispirazione dal Tyrannosaurus rex, il dinosauro più famoso e cattivo di tutti. * Raidenil/Volteg: questa creatura è un drago del tuono...ma più cattivo. Luce * Angelo: è un essere spirituale che assiste e serve Dio (o gli dei) o è al servizio dell'uomo lungo il percorso del suo progresso spirituale e della sua esistenza terrena. La figura dell'angelo è presente in moltissime religioni monoteiste e politeiste. IL termine angelo deriva dalla parola greca ánghelos, che significa messaggero. * Arcangelo: è un tipo di angelo, presente nel Cristianesimo, nell'Ebraismo e nell'Islam. Gli arcangeli sono angeli maggiori, a stretto contatto con Dio. Sono 7, di cui Michele, Gabriele e Raffaele sono i più alti in grado. * Azael: uno degli angeli ribelli che insegnarono agli uomini a costruire armi e alle donne ornamenti e cosmesi. * Unicorno:è un animale dal corpo di cavallo con un singolo corno in mezzo alla fronte. Il nome deriva dal latino unicornis a sua volta dal prefisso uni-'' e dal sostantivo ''cornu, "un solo corno". Simbolo di saggezza e di pace, nell'immaginario cristiano poteva essere ammansito solo da una vergine, simbolo della purezza. Si credeva che se il corno fosse stato rimosso, l'animale sarebbe morto. * Pegasus: è una figura della mitologia greca. È il più famoso dei cavalli alati. Secondo il mito, nacque dal terreno bagnato dal sangue versato quando Perseo tagliò il collo di Medusa. Secondo un'altra versione, Pegaso sarebbe balzato direttamente fuori dal collo tagliato del mostro.L'idea di un cavallo alato è molto antica e proviene dall'Asia Minore. La vitalità e la forza del cavallo, unite alla capacità di volare e quindi di svincolarsi dal peso della gravità fanno di Pegaso un simbolo della vita spirituale del poeta e della sua ispirazione che si eleva indomabile, incurante di qualsiasi ostacolo terreno. * Al-mi'raj: Al-Mi'raj, è una bestia mitica dalla poesia araba che vive su un'isola misteriosa chiamata Jezîrat al-Tennyn entro i confini dell'Oceano Indiano.Il suo nome è anche sinonimo di salita di Maometto al cielo. Al-mi'raj è un grande coniglio con un lungo corno sulla fronte simile a quello di un unicorno.Nonostante il suo aspetto docile, Al-Mi'raj è in realtà un predatore feroce, territoriale e sono noti per essere in grado di uccidere animali e persone molto più grandi di loro con alcuni colpi del loro corno. Essa ha anche un immenso appetito e può divorare altri esseri viventi, anche molte volte più grandi di loro. * Cait Sith: è una creatura della mitologia celtica, il cui nome significa "Gatto fatato" (Cait vuol dire Gatto, e Sidhe vuol dire Fata). Secondo il mito, queste creature vagano per le Highlands scozzesi. Spesso la rappresentazione di queste creature ricorda il celebre Gatto con gli stivali delle fiabe. * GS-200/GS-1000: entrambi sono ispirati alla Morte nera di Star wars che lo Zi...ehm la Forza sia con te! * Wisp: la figura del Wisp è ispirata ai fuochi fatui, fiammelle solitamente di colore blu che si manifestano a livello del terreno in particolari luoghi come i cimiteri, le paludi e gli stagni nelle brughiere. Il periodo migliore per osservarli parrebbe essere nelle calde sere d'agosto.Si tratta di fiammelle derivate dalla combustione del metano e del fosfano dovuta alla decomposizione di resti organici. Le leggende sui fuochi fatui sono moltissime, nell'antichità si ritenevano la dimostrazione dell'esistenza dell'anima. * Lebutorium: è ispirato ai Geist, figure incorporee molto simili ai fantasmi. Ci si riferisce ad essi come a delle presenze incorporee, spesso caratterizzate da alcuni elementi macabri o sinistri (avvolta in un sudario oppure senza testa, contornata da una certa luminescenza o che produce un rumore di catene). Del pari anche le circostanze delle apparizioni sono caratterizzate da elementi sinistri ricorrenti quali l'ora notturna, i luoghi lugubri e isolati, ecc. Il termine fantasma, dal greco antico φάντασμα phàntasma, a sua volta da φαντάζω (phantàzo, "mostrare"; dalla radice φαν-, che esprime l'idea dell'"apparire" e del "mostrare"), aveva il significato di apparizione(intesa come manifestazione soprannaturale) e solo con il tempo il suo significato si è ristretto a indicare l'apparizione di un defunto. Il fantasma è una figura ricorrente nella tradizione popolare e letterariapraticamente di tutte le civiltà. Nella tradizione orientale e in quella greca e romana l'apparizione dei fantasmi non è associata al sentimento della paura. Oscurità * Scheletro/Re di scheletri/Signore teschi : lo scheletro è una creatura fantastica presente nella fantasia gotica, negli horror e nell'arte mitologica. È un tipo di morto vivente costituito appunto dal solo scheletro privo di carne. * Medusa:è una figura della mitologia greca. Insieme a Steno ed Euriale, è una delle tre Gorgoni, figlie delle divinità marine Forco e Ceto. Secondo il mito le Gorgoni avevano il potere di pietrificare chiunque avesse incrociato il loro sguardo e, delle tre, Medusa era l'unica a non essere immortale. Medusa, come le sue tre sorelle era rappresentata con dei serpenti al posto dei capelli. * Zahhak: nella mitologia iraniana identifica un demone della tempesta, malevolo. Ruba il bestiame porta sventura agli umani. È un mostro serpentino con tre teste e sei occhi che personifica l'oppressione Babilonese sui Persiani. * Lilin: Secondo le leggende della tradizione mesopotamica, erano spiriti notturni maligni che attaccano gli uomini. Secondo la religione ebraica i lilin, erano i figli di Lidith, prima moglie di Adamo poi ripudiata dopo aver disubbidito al marito, per questo motivo sono rappresentati come demoni deformi. * Nyx: è una delle divinità primordiali dell'antica Grecia. Nyx o Notte era la personificazione della notte terrestre. * Ragno oscuro: è ispirato ai ragni grossi e spaventosi che infestano le grotte, le foreste e i castelli in moltissimi film e libri dei più svariati generi letterari. * Arachna: è una figura mitologica dell'antica Grecia. Figlia di un tessitore, la fanciulla era abilissima nel tessere, tanto girava voce che avesse imparato l'arte direttamente da Atena, mentre lei affermava che fosse la dea ad aver imparato da lei. Ne era così tanto sicura, che sfidò la dea a duello. Atena, adirata la trasformò in un ragno, costretta a tessere dalla bocca per tutta la vita. * Bilmera/Baldeura: Sono ispirati alla figura mitologica della chimera, un mostro composto da varie parti di diversi animali. * Goetia/Grimoire: anch'essi come i Lebotorium sono ispirati ai fantasmi vedi sopra'(Bestiario, sezione Luce Lebotorium). Sei Eroi 'Vargas' In giapponese ヴァルガス(Varugasu). 'Selena' In giapponese セレナ(Serena) le traduzioni diverse sono nel kanji 氷輝 cioè l'unione di 氷(ghiaccio) e 輝 brillante che viene accorciata solo con gelida in italiano e la traduzione di 聖氷の大女神(Grande Dea del Ghiaccio sacro) in leggenda del ghiaccio. Il suo SBB Luther Entios è un termine che significa Ispirato/Posseduto, dal greco ἔνθεος, ''ispirato dal Dio. 'Lance' In giapponese ランセル(Lancel). *3*翠槍 (lancia verde) 翠(midori) significa verde e 槍 lancia. *4*翠壊槍 è simile ma con in più 壊 corrotta/maledetta (lancia verde maledetta). *7*創樹神皇 (Dio imperatore Albero della creazione) è riferito alla maledizione di Drevas. *La maggior parte dei BB di Lance sono ispirati a venti o a fenomeni metereologici legati ad essi in particolare: **Il BB della forma 2* si ricollega al fenomeno della burrasca che si riferisce ad un vento abbastanza forte appartenente all'ottavo grado della scala di Beaufort, in grado di strappare facilmente ramoscelli dagli alberi e rendere difficoltoso camminare controvento. Nel mare la burrasca comporta onde alte. Le creste si rompono e formano spruzzi vorticosi che vengono risucchiati dal vento. La velocità del vento di una burrasca in genere varia tra i 34 e i 40 nodi (vale a dire dai 63 ai 75 km/h oppure dai 17.2 ai 20.7 m/s). L'altezza media delle onde marine in genere è di 5.5 metri, le altezze massime difficilmente superano i 7.5 metri. **Il BB della forma 3* fa riferimento al tornado, un violento vortice d'aria che si origina alla base di un cumulonembo e giunge a toccare il terreno. **il BB della sua forma 4* è ispirato al Maestrale. è il vento che spira da Nord-Ovest. Vi sono due possibili etimologie di questo nome, a seconda che consideri la prassi romana di collocare la rosa dei venti al centro del Mediterraneo, o invece quella medievale che la posiziona sull'isola di Zakynthos, in Grecia. In entrambi i casi la direzione nord-occidentale punta alla città più importante per chi ha dato il nome al vento: nel primo caso Roma, ''Magistra Mundi, oppure Venezia, la via maestra dal porto di origine. Più semplicemente esiste la possibilità che il vento è così detto perché è "il principale di tutti i venti", "il maestro della navigazione di questo mare Mediterraneo". **Il BB della forma 5* di lance si riferisce allo Zefiro, un vento che soffia da ponente. Il termine è derivato dal latino zephy̆rus che, a sua volta, tra origine dalla mitologia greca ove Zefiro, in greco Ζέφυρος / Zéphyros, è la personificazione del vento di ponente (ovest). **L'UBB della forma 7* fa probabilemte riferimento ai sette venti spesso citati nella mitologia babilonese. furono creati dal dio Marduk come arma da utilizzare in battaglia. Sono venti malvagi e due di questi sette venti sono il turbine ed il tornado. 'Eze' In giapponese エゼル(Ezeru). *2*雷将 composto da tuono 雷 e 将 ossia un nome maschile che funge da titolo. *3-4-5-6* cambia il titolo(Re,Dio,Imperatore). *Il cerchio di tamburi che appare dietro la schiena a partire dalla forma 5* è un dettaglio della rappresentazione folcloristica giapponese del Dio del Tuono. E' un richiamo molto presente legato a questo elemento (ad es. Eneru di One Piece etc). 'Atro' * Il suo nome giapponese è アトロ(Atoro) e nelle varie forme assume il nome di : **2*光剣士(spadaccino della luce) 光 è luce mentre 剣士 è spadaccino(剣 è spada) **3*剣聖(spada santa) 剣 cioè spada accompagnata da 聖 santo/a e non solo 聖 **4*創剣聖 che rispetto alla precedente aggiunge 創 traducibile in creazione o ferita **5*光剣神 (Dio della spada della luce) che va a sostituire a 士 神(Dio) nel nome a 2*. **6*光の創神 (Dio della luce della creazione/ferita) simile alla precedente ma con il ritorno del kanji creazione/ferita al posto di spada.の significa di e si usa come con il genitivo inglese ** 7*天光の剣聖神 (Dio della spada del paradiso) decisamente più complessa,l'unione di 天光(cielo e luce) diventa paradiso più il solito spada e dio. * Il nome del suo UBB è Tir Na Nog,che significa "Terra dei giovani" dal sassone. * Il BB della forma omni di atro fa riferimento a Regolo una stella appartenente alla costellazione del Leone. Avendo magnitudine apparente 1,40, essa è la stella più brillante della costellazione nonché la ventunesima stella più luminosa del cielo notturno terrestre.Il nome Regulus fu dato alla stella da Copernico; esso deriva dal latino e significa "piccolo re". La sua origine è da cercare nel nome precedente, Rex, equivalente al Βασιλίσκος di Tolomeo. L'associazione di Regolo con una figura regale è molto antica, risalente almeno al 3000 a.C. Questa associazione deriva sia dall'identificazione del Leone con il re degli animali. 'Magress' * In giapponese マグルス(Magorosu). * L'UBB della forma omni di Magress si riferisce alla Judecca, una della quattro sezioni circolari che suddividevano il lago di Cocito nella mitologia dantesca. la GIudecca era dove venivano puniti coloro che tradirono i propri maestri e benefattori, completamente immersi nel ghiaccio; deve il suo nome al personaggio dei vangeli Giuda Iscariota. Campioni di un tempo *'Zegar' condivide con Rhein la somiglianza con Wolverine *'Weiss' nella forma a 6* mi ricorda qualcosa .... *'Mifune' prende il nome da un famoso attore giapponese che interpreta il ruolo di Samurai,Toshiro Mifune. **Il nome di MIfune nella forma 6* in inglese è shadow ronin Mifune. Rōnin, letteralmente "uomo alla deriva", "persona che impara a diventare samurai" o "uomo-onda", è un termine giapponese che designava il samurai decaduto, rimasto senza padrone o per la morte di quest'ultimo o per averne perso la fiducia. Quando il nobile padrone a cui un samurai era legato moriva o perdeva la fiducia in quest'ultimo, il samurai perdeva il proprio onore, diventando un guerriero errante. Questi tipi di samurai avevano un duplice ruolo: da una parte erano guerrieri erranti disposti a lavorare per chiunque li pagasse, oppure unendosi in gruppi potevano spesso creare scompiglio nei villaggi, saccheggiandoli e/o installandovisi; dall'altra, pur continuando a far parte dell'elevata casta dei samurai, i rōnin potevano mettersi al servizio del popolo, insegnando arti marziali e di guerra, facendosi assumere come guardie del corpo (yojimbo) oppure difendendo il villaggio da aggressioni esterne. Se un samurai uccideva un rōnin, non doveva temere nessuna vendetta, poiché i rōnin non erano legati a nessuno, e questo rese i rōnin una facile preda dei samurai più potenti, i quali nutrivano anche un certo disprezzo per questi guerrieri erranti. Ma MIfune è troppo forte quindi utilizzava i samurai più potenti per sparkare meglio. **l'SBB della forma 6* di Mifune contiene la parola Avatamsa. Il termine Avatamsa sta ad indicare il cammino dell'illuminazione che conduce al Buddha. **Il nome di Mifune nella sua forma 7* contiene la parola Bushi, che è un altro modo per definire un Samurai. *'luna 'è probabilmente un antenata di Germano Mosconi. Cavalieri d'onore *'Agni' prende il nome dal continente di cui è principe,che a sua volta è una storpiatura di Ignis,fuoco in latino. Miti e leggende * Dragofiamma: Ispirato ai draghi sputafiamme medievali della cultura occidentale,mantiene i suoi tratti in tutte le evoluzioni. * Sirena: Basata sulla sirena,una creatura metà pesce e metà donna che attira i marinai con la sua voce per poi mangiarlo o farlo sprofondare nelle profondità.Questo particolare è modificato e l'unità è molto più benevola. * Ziz: Basato sia sull'uccello del tuono della tradizione indiana che sullo Ziz di quella Ebraica. Lo Ziz è un grande rapace che causa le tempeste e scatena fulmini con il battito delle sue ali ed un messaggero divino per i pellerossa. Per gli ebrei è il protettore del cielo e degli uccelli,in lotta contro il Leviatano e il Behemoth; Anche qui è rappresentato come un grande falco che con il suo grido allontana i predatori e con le sue ali. ** La sua venuta è spesso rappresentata come giudizio divino. ** Gli utenti di Brave Frontier gli hanno dedicato un'apposita religione,Lo Zazabinesimo. HAIL ZIZ * Driade: Ninfe degli alberi della mitologia greca che vivevano nei boschi e ne incarnavano la forza e il rigoglio vegetativo. A differenza delle amadriadi, non facevano corpo con gli alberi, né morivano con essi, ma potevano muoversi liberamente, danzare e unirsi anche con semplici mortali. * Valchiria: Servitrici di odino nella mitologia norrena,rappresentate con elmo e lancia in groppa a branchi di lupi che frequentavano i cadaveri dei guerrieri morti in battaglia.Dal momento che il lupo era la cavalcatura della valchiria, la valchiria stessa appariva simile ad un corvo e volava sopra i campi di battaglia per scegliere i corpi. Così, i branchi di lupi e i corvi che spazzavano un campo dopo una battaglia potevano essere stati visti come mezzo per la scelta degli eroi.Infatti lo scopo delle valchirie era quello di scegliere i più eroici tra i caduti e portarli nel Valhalla, dove diventavano einherjar. Questo era necessario perché Odino aveva bisogno di guerrieri valorosi che combattessero dalla sua parte alla fine del mondo, durante i Ragnarök. * Vampiro: Essere del folklore dell'Est-Europa che vive nella notte e si ciba del sangue delle ragazze vergini,non si mostra mai alla luce del sole ed è un non morto che può morire solo grazie a oggetti santificati. ** La sua evoluzione,il lich è un non morto che ha raggiunto l'immortalità grazie alla magia nera e può separare la sua anima dal suo corpo.La sua esistenza proviene dal Fantasy moderno di D&D. = Bestie leggendarie * Fenice: Rappresentazione dell'araba fenice,un uccello mitologico noto per il fatto di rinascere dalle proprie ceneri dopo la morte. * Leviatano:Si tratta di un terribile mostro marino dalla leggendaria forza presentato nell'Antico Testamento. Tale essere viene considerato come nato dal volere di Dio rappresenta spesso il caos primordiale, la potenza priva di controllo, benché biblicamente sia più spesso espressione della volontà divina e "simbolo della potenza del Creatore". ** Viene talvolta rappresentato lottare contro il Behemoth. * Behemoth: Il Behemoth appartiene alla mitologia ebraica ed è descritta come la creatura più straordinaria della Terra, imbattibile per tutti tranne che per il suo creatore.Molto frequentemente è stato visto come un elefante, un bufalo o un ippopotamo. ** In alcune leggende ha il potere di creare montagne e si scontra con il Leviatano. * Albero Mundis: Probabilmente ispirato ad un'incrocio fra Laputa dei Viaggi di Gulliver e l'Yggdrasyl,con riferimenti a gli Ent di Tolkien. ** Alneu e le sue evoluzioni sono appunto Ent molto vecchi e saggi che condividono le loro conoscenze con gli umani. * Viverna: La Viverna è una creatura leggendaria rappresentata come un rettile alato, simile al drago della tradizione europea, differendo per l'assenza delle zampe anteriori. Solitamente non soffia fuoco ed è solitamente di dimensioni non troppo grandi. Caratteristica peculiare è la presenza di un uncino o un pungiglione all'estremità della coda, capace - in alcuni rami delle leggende - di iniettare veleno mortale o paralizzante(da qui l'effetto paralisi). * Guardiani dell'Inferno: Ispirati alla morte personificata,una figura esistente fin dall'antichità nella mitologia e nella cultura popolare, con una vaga forma umana o come personaggio fittizio. La raffigurazione che più si è diffusa nell'immaginario collettivo è quella di uno scheletro che brandisce una falce, a volte vestito da un saio nero, una tunica o da un mantello di colore nero munito di cappuccio. ** I Memetes in particolare sono versioni minori e più simili a Caronte,il traghettatore infernale che porta le anime verso l'inferno. Mastini della Guerra * Il BB della forma 4* di Lava contiene un riferimento a Prometeo. Prometeo (in greco antico: "colui che riflette prima"), è una figura della mitologia greca, figlio di Giapeto e di Climene. La sua azione, posta ai primordi dell'umanità, si esplicava in antitesi a Zeus, dando origine alla condizione esistenziale umana.Prometeo è un titano amico dell'umanità e del progresso: ruba il fuoco agli dei per darlo agli uomini e subisce la punizione di Zeus che lo incatena a una rupe ai confini del mondo e poi lo sprofonda nel Tartaro, al centro della Terra. Ha spesso simboleggiato la lotta del progresso e della libertà contro il potere.Nella storia della cultura occidentale, Prometeo è rimasto simbolo di ribellione e di sfida alle autorità e alle imposizioni, e così anche come metafora del pensiero, archetipo di un sapere sciolto dai vincoli del mito, della falsificazione e dell'ideologia. ** L'SBB di Lava nella forma 6* si chiama Ragnarok. Per la mitologia norrena il Ragnarok è il giorno in cui il bene e il male si scontreranno e il mondo finirà per poi rinascere.Odino e i combattenti del Valhalla si scontreranno contro il regno di Hell, guidato da Loki. ** Il nome della forma onirica di Lava contiene un riferimento a Vesta. Vesta, figlia di Saturno (Crono) e di Opi, sorella di Giove, Nettuno, Plutone, Cerere, Giunone, è una figura della mitologia romana, che corrisponde alla divinità greca Estia, con la differenza che il suo culto a Roma assunse una maggiore rilevanza. Era la dea del focolare domestico, venerata privatamente in ogni casa e il cui culto pubblico consisteva principalmente nel mantenere acceso il fuoco sacro nel tempio cittadino: le sacerdotesse legate al suo ordine, quello delle famose vestali, avevano proprio il compito di custodire il fuoco sacro alla dea, acceso all'interno del tempio a lei dedicato, facendo sì che non si spegnesse mai. In una delle sue raffigurazioni più tipiche la dea indossa una lunga stola e tiene in mano uno scettro. Vesta è raffigurata anche seduta in trono con in mano una patera per il sacrificio e lo scettro. * Mega: L'ascia di Mega si chiama Poseidon,in onore a Poseidone il dio greco del mare. * Emilia: L'SBB di Emilia,Spada di Perkunas si riferisce a Perkūnas,la principale divinità delle religioni baltiche, affine a Perun, Signore del Tuono presso le popolazioni slave.Era il dio del fuoco, dei fulmini e della guerra; possibile la funzione di dio della pioggia e della fertilità della terra. * Douglas: Il nome del suo SBB Cannone scintillante è dovuto al fatto che aumenta il danno da scintilla ed è molto facile che sparki con altri colpi. * Will: Il nome di Will significa futuro,volontà.Will rimarrà l'ultimo umano a combattere a Grand Gaia, portando speranza per il futuro.Inoltre il BB e l'SBB Ishtar e Avalon sono riferimenti alla dea dell'amore e guerra Ishtar e all'isola di Avalon,raccontata nelle vicende del Re Artù. ** L'SBB della forma 7* di will contiene la parola Lohengrin. Lohengrin è un'opera romantica tedesca scritta e composta da Richard Wagner; si tratta della sua sesta composizione di questo genere in ordine cronologico. Ne è la fonte il poema epico medievale tedesco Parzival di Wolfram von Eschenbach. Lohengrin, il cavaliere del cigno, uno dei custodi del Santo Graal, è infatti figlio di Parsifal, mitico cavaliere della Tavola rotonda, a sua volta protagonista dell'ultimo dramma di Wagner, scritto trent'anni dopo. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di will contiene la parola Albion. Albion o Albione è l'antico nome della Gran Bretagna. Oggi viene usato poeticamente per riferirsi a tutto il Regno Unito o solo all'Inghilterra. È anche la base del nome gaelico della Scozia, Alba. * Alice: Alice riprende la figura del tristo mietitore e il suo SBB,Salita di Apollion, nel Nuovo Testamento è il nome di un angelo, Abbadon. Questo termine viene usato per indicare l'abisso. ** Possibile riferimento a Pandora Hearts,dove la co-protagonista,Alice vive nell'abisso ed è dotata di una falce.Inoltre la Alim ha avuto collaborazioni con la Square Enix,che ha pubblicato il manga. Eroi Elementali *Il demone che guarda le spalle a Galant è probabilmente ispirato as Asura, divinità indù/vedica. *'Stya' possiede l'SBB Die Rohwasser, dal tedesco. Con una traduzione letterale significherebbe "acqua non depurata". *Il BB della forma 5* di Zeln contiene un riferimento a Shenlong, letteralmente "Dio drago" o "Spirito del drago" è un drago spirituale della mitologia cinese, dominatore della tempesta e portatore di pioggia. I draghi spirituali sono ricoperti di scaglie azzurre e governano il vento, nuvole e pioggia, da cui dipende tutta la vita agricola. I cinesi cercano in tutti i modi di entrare nelle grazie di questi draghi, perché se sono arrabbiati o si sentono trascurati, il risultato è cattivo tempo, siccità, inondazioni o temporali. *'Alma '''proviene dal latino.Il termine significa "vivificatrice". Eroi a Richiesta *'Elulu''' a 6* porta il nome di Nikola Tesla, genio ed iventore serbo del XIX secolo, rivale di Edison. *Il BB di Lemia rimanda agli Asmodai, demoni del mondo ebraico di origine iranica. *Nel BB di Elimo 'a 6* (Forza di Pandit) il pandit è un termine sanscrito che significa erudito o maestro. **Nella mitologia romana, Salacia era la dea femminile dell'acqua salata e custode delle profondità dell'oceano. Sposa del dio Nettuno. Il suo nome è tradotto in ''zampillare. I quattro eroi di Palmyna *L'UBB di '''Edea indica l'Atarassia cioè la completa pace interiore derivante dall'assenza di emozioni/passioni,citando il "letargo" in cui è caduta per salvare i suoi amici . **Il nome di Edea a 7* invece deriva dal Latino/Greco Flora = Fiore,Natura,Floreale,Petalosa e Aegis significa scudo in latino e deriva dall'egida greca.Inoltre il sistema Aegis è un sistema di combattimento integrato delle unità navali. Eroine ultraterrene *I BB di''' Il & Mina''' a 5* e 6* si riferiscono rispettivamente alla Croce del Sud e Croce del Nord, costellazioni dei nostri emisferi australe e polare. *L'UBB di Sefia, fa riferimento a Claiomh Solais, ''la "Spada di luce", una sapda leggendaria appartenuta al re d'Irlanda. Si dice che era capace di squarciare un corpo in due con un solo fendente. *L'SBB di '''Rickel', "Fanaa di cristallo", rimanda a Fanaa, una parola di origine persiana che significa perdersi dentro qualcuno fino a perdere la propria identità o la propria vita. In questo caso, la nostra eroina amò a tal punto le sue pistole da assumerne persino il nome. Dei e Discepoli Evocatori e NPC *'Seria' è un'esempio di tsundere, ossia una ragazza che vuole sembrare scortese ma in realtà nasconde di essere molto sensibile. *'Karl', insieme ad Atro e altri personaggi, è stato spesso scambiato per una femmina dai traduttori. Si presume abbia una relazione con Seria e Grahdens. *'Grahdens' è un vecchio pervertito. ** Grahdens fu introdotto nella storia all'età di 72 anni,che porta la apertura del varco a collocarsi circa 50 anni prima degli eventi della storia principale dato che fu la seconda persona a attraversarlo. ** Grahdens fu la prima unità a essere ottenibile a partire dalla forma a 5. *Si suppone che Owen abbia tra i 75 e gli 80 anni dato che si comporta come se fosse più vecchio di Grah, inoltre Owen fu il primo a attraversare il varco dopo la guerra contro gli Dei. *'Lugina' è un paxxo skatenato arrogante che da del/della deficiente a chi capita ma in realtà ha un cuore d'oro come Seria. *'Tilith' è una figa assurda che ci ha promesso di mostrarsi in costume da bagno. *'Paris': Come Tilith,ma senza il costume da bagno. *'Eriole' fu introdotto nella storia a 32 anni mentre Tesla all'età di 29 anni **Tesla è ispirata alla dea bendata della giustizia, che porta con se la bilancia della giustizia. **Il fantoccio di Eriole è stato creato da Noel includendo il suo lato oscuro creato dall'odio verso la nobiltà. Scienza e Supertizione *'Vishra' è definito Rākṣhasa: spirito malevole e demoniaco delle religioni indù e buddhista. In effetti il guerriero è posseduto dalla sua armatura, privo di ogni volontà. **Nell'UBB, nell'SBB e nel nome della forma 7* di Vishra è contenuto un riferimento a Ravana. Nella mitologia induista, Rāvaṇa (devanagari रावण) fu re demoniaco di Lanka, ed il principale avversario di Rāma, come narrato nel poema epico Rāmāyaņa (''uno dei più grandi poemi epici dell'induismo, oltre a risultare uno dei testi sacri più importanti di questa tradizione religiosa e filosofica). *Il BB di '''Logan' 5* (Anima di Mefistofele),indica Satana nel folklore tedesco. **Il BB della forma 7* di Logan contiene un riferimento ad Agreas. In demonologia Agares o Agreas, è un duca e viene citato nella lista dei principali demoni stabilita dalla Chiesa al corpo 7 del primo concilio di Braga. Capo di trentuno legioni, ha l'aspetto di un vecchio pallido che cavalca un coccodrillo, con un corvo sulla mano.Causa terremoti, dà il dono della conoscenza delle lingue e fa danzare gli spiriti della terra. Inoltre può causare fughe e ritorni da casa. Sorelle Sibille La Sibilla è una figura esistita storicamente, ed anche presente nella mitologia greca e in quella romana. Le sibille erano vergini dotate di virtù profetiche ispirate da un dio, in grado di fornire responsi e fare predizioni, per lo più in forma oscura o ambivalente. *Il nome di Freya deriva dalla divinità norrena dell'amore omonima **Il BB della forma 6* di freya contiene un riferimento a Creso. Creso fu il trentesimo e ultimo sovrano della Lidia, su cui regnò dal 560/561 a.C. fino alla sconfitta subita, intorno al 547 a.C., ad opera dei Persiani. Così come uno dei suoi predecessori, Re Mida, nei secoli questo sovrano passò alla leggenda sul famoso potere di trasformare in oro tutto quel che toccasse, probabilmente un'affascinante interpretazione del fatto che, in quel periodo, in Lidia, fossero coniati ufficialmente dei pezzi d'oro con il marchio del regno (ovvero primitive monete) affinché acquistassero un preciso valore commerciale. *Il BB della forma 5* di Elize contiene la parola Permagelo. Probabilmente permagelo si riferisce al permafrost, che designa un terreno tipico delle regioni dell'estremo Nordeuropa dove il suolo è perennemente ghiacciato (non necessariamente con presenza di masse di acqua congelata). Convenzionalmente con questo termine si indica un terreno ghiacciato da almeno due anni. **L'SBB della forma 6* di Elize contiene un riferimento all'azzurrite, un minerale della famiglia dei carbonati tipicamente usato nel medioevo come colorante naturale. Il difetto è che l'azzurrite tende a polverizzarsi e questo nel lungo periodo implica la quasi scomparsa del colore da essa derivato su molti affreschi. *Il BB della forma 4* di Zele contiene la parola Ikazuchi. Ikazuchi è una pronuncia più poetica o arcaica del carattere "雷", che di solito viene pronunciato "kaminari", entrambe le parole in italiano significano tuono. **La parola Shinto, contenuta in tutti i BB nelle varie forme di Zele è una parola utilizzata per riferirsi allo shintoismo, è formata da due Kanji e significa "Via del divino". Le Belle e le Bestie *'Kagutsuchi' è il nome del dio del fuoco nella mitologia giapponese. *Il Golem è una creatura della mitologia ebraica,una creatura umanoide creata dal fango per difendere il popolo ebraico da coloro che ricevono la conoscenza del Qabbalah. *L'SBB di Griel, contiene un riferimento ad Asgard, che nella mitologia norrena è la casa degli Aesir. I 12 guardiani degli dei *Molti dei dodici guardiani hanno esplicitamente uno dei simboli del calendario astronomico giapponese. **'Signas' ha una tigre/leone dietro. **'Farlon' ha il carattere di un toro. ** Sodis ha un cavallo. **Sia Ramna che Ophelia hanno un Drago. **'Grybe' sembra avere il carattere del cane. **'Lunaris' potrebbe essere il serpente. **'Alyut' il gallo,simbolo della luce. *Il BB di Signas Regina Neve si chiama "Ira di Zeus" il capo degli dei greci. *Tartaro è il nome del SBB di Lunaris: si riferisce all'inferno nella visione cosmologica dell'antica Grecia. *La figura di Ramna è chiaramente ispirata ad una danzatrice del ventre mediorientale. *Niflheimr è il nome del SBB di Raydn, così come del regno del ghiaccio nella mitologia scandinava. *Allo stesso modo Ofelia ha un SBB chiamato Yggdrasill: si tratta dell'albero del mondo, sempre nelle saghe norrene. *Il BB di Alyut '''Luce Divina cita l'Eden, il paradiso terrestre della Genesi. Eroi Bi-Elementali * '''Bran è la fusione tra Freezer e Bran Stark e il suo Sbb "innalzatore imperiale è riferito al WC su cui svolazza in giro. * Il BB di Lucina "onda di Mobius", strano ma vero si rifà ad una teoria fisica. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di lucina contiene un riferimento a Svanhvit. Nella mitologia norrena, Hlaðguðr svanhvít (in norreno "Hlaðguðr cigno-bianco) è una valkiria. Nel Völundarkviða ("Il carme di Völundr"), che è uno dei poemi mitologici dell'Edda poetica, Hlaðguðr svanhvít è indicata come la moglie per sette anni di Slagfiðr, sorella della valchiria Hervör alvitr (entrambe figlie del Re Hlödvér). * Themis '''è ispirato a Temi una figura della mitologia greca. Secondo Esiodo Temi era una titanide, figlia di Urano e Gea, e fu una delle spose di Zeus. Temi generò le Stagioni (che erano chiamate Ore), le Moire (chiamate anche Parche) e Astrea. Secondo altre versioni del mito, Temi fu anche madre di Prometeo. Il significato del nome Temi è "irremovibile", e forse per questo motivo questa figura mitologica fu considerata non tanto una dea, quanto la personificazione dell'ordine, della giustizia e del diritto, tanto che si usava invocarla nel momento in cui qualcuno doveva prestare un giuramento.In alcuni casi, Temi è stata anche identificata con la madre Gea. Dei Decaduti *la figura di '''Luther è un chiaro rimando a Lucifero, Satana nella religione cristiana, come suggeriscono l'elemento fuoco e l'SBB Peccato Mortale (Inferno Sin in inglese). *'Phee '''6* possiede il BB Abraxas, termine misterioso di probabile origine iranica, forse legato allo zoroastrismo. *Damballa & Morteisma, rispettivamente BB e SBB di '''Kajah', rimandano alla religione Vudù caraibica. Kajah stesso potrebbe rappresentare le famose bamboline vudù. Creatori di Sfere *'Azael' ,anche detto Azazel, è uno degli angeli ribelli che insegnarono agli uomini a costruire armi e alle donne ornamenti e cosmesi nella religione ebraica. Eroi di Elgaia *'Nevsky' deve il proprio nome ad Aleksandr_Nevsky, eroe nazionale russo e difensore (mitigazione) della patria. *[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eru_Il%C3%BAvatar Eru Ilúvatar] è il nome del Dio della mitologia tolkieniana. Legati dal Sangue * La spada di Orwen, è uguale alla spada di Verdute, a quanto si crede è la leggendaria spada nera realizzata da Lilly Matah. * si pensa siano nati prima i baffi che Hogar. Traditori dell'umanità *'Kuda' con il suo SBB rimanda all'Ade, regno ctonio della mitologia greca nonché nome del dio dei morti. Qui Kuda cena insieme a Leonida e ai suoi Spartani. *'Rowgen': Nato sull'isola dei cecchini, 100 shot, 100 hits lululalalu. *l'SBB di kuhla, acquarius fa riferimento all'acquario uno dei 12 segni zodiacali fissi nell'astrologia occidentale. Discendenti divini *In origine Lucca si chiamava Luca, rimando giapponese al nome e non alla città italiana ma la pronuncia dei giapponesi non sempre và d'accordo con gli inglesi. *il BB di Eve a 4* è ispirato alla mossa più potente di tutto il mondo pokemon: Splash. Questa mossa contiene chiari riferimenti alla nostra mitica Gazolina, che probabilmente ha incontrato Eve durante le sue peregrinazioni in Burkina Faso. I cacciatori dell'Antico Drago *Caladbolg è il nome della spada (nella 7* aureum, dorata) dell'eroe irlandese Fergus mac Roich, nonché SBB di Shera. Questo spiega il suo buff all'attacco. Discepoli Esiliati *'Alpha 'è la prima lettera dell'alfabeto nonché prima unità 7* stelle evocabile dal portale, escludendo ovviamente i 6 eroi che sono free. il suo UBB nomina Helios, dio greco del sole, ed è di elemento fuoco. *'Kanon' è un termine più che usato in Giappone. *'Kira' è un mezzodemone guerriero, i suoi BB/SBB latineggianti rimandano in effetti a termini bellici (Adversus = contro = duello). *Termini latini sono presenti anche nei BB di Feeva (magna nebula, ferus): "grande nube" stando al BB mentre l'UBB cita il selvaggio/temibile Astaroth, il principe dell'Inferno secondo la demonologia. Guardiani di Meirith * L'UBB di Quaid (Fine di Nandikeshvara) fa riferimento a Nandikeshvara il più grande teorizzatore della tecnica teatrale dell'antica India. * L'UBB di Ivris '''(Nirvana) si ricollega al Nirvana bhuddista cioè il fine ultimo della vita dove si ottiene la liberazione dal dolore. Grandi Demoni di Ishgria *L' UBB di '''Raaga (Penitenza divina:108 klesha), klesha è una parola sanscrita che indica tutto ciò che contribuisce a causare la sofferenza dell'uomo mentre 108 sono i nomi delle divinità indù e le danze di Shiva, nonché il numero dei peccati tradizionali secondo il buddhismo. *L'Artwork di Raaga e di Shusui sono ispirati alle divinità induiste,raffigurate con 6 o 8 braccia. *La leader skill di Oguro si ispira a Eris, la dea della discordia nella mitologia greca. *L'UBB di Aaron (Samsara oscuro) fa riferimento al Samsara che indica, nelle religioni dell'India, la dottrina inerente al ciclo di vita, morte e rinascita. È talora raffigurato come una ruota, proprio come i cerchi presenti nell'artwork del personaggio. *La leader skill di Rize si ispira a Cupido il dio dell'amore proprio perchè aumenta il rilascio dei cristalli cuore <3. Cavalieri dell'Oracolo * L'UBB di Ruby (Hyperion) è riconducibile a Iperione che originariamente è un epiteto del sole, e si ricollega all'origine dei poteri di Ruby stessa cioè le fiamme. * Il SBB di Rinon a 7* richiama i quasar che sono delle galassie molto luminose e distanti dalla Terra. Un altro riferimento ai quasar si ritova nel nucleo luminoso che Rinon tiene in mano . * Le spade di Ark si chiamano Wiesel e Asterio. Come i miei ippopotami. Eroi dell'Altromondo * Baerum, nome che ritorna molto spesso nei vari BB di Bestie, in realtà è una città della Scandinavia. * I nomi dei BB di Vernil spesso sono riconducibili a nomi propri o cognomi di persone. per esempio Hildovl, è un tipico nome nordico. * IL BB della forma 7* di Reis "Deus ex machina" è una frase latina e significa "divinità (che scende) dalla macchina". Questa frase è riferita ad un personaggio che, durante il corso di una narrazzione, ne risolve inaspettatamente gli intrecci con meccaniche non correlate con la logica della narrazione. ** L'UBB di Reis "Demiurgo", rimanda al demiurgo, figura filosofica e al tempo stesso mitologica, è un essere divino dotato di capacità creatrice e generatrice, descritto la prima volta da Platone. Spedizione ad Ishgria * L'SBB di Krantz sia nella forma 6* che in quella 7*, fa riferimento alle claymore, una tipologia di spada molto grande, solitamente utilizzata a due mani, tipica dei guerrieri scozzesi tra medioevo ed età moderna. * Il BB di Rhoa nella sua forma a 5* contiene chiari rimandi al Culto. Si pensa che segretamente Rhoa fosse un discepolo dello ZIZ. ** Il BB e l'SBB nonchè l'artwork della forma 7* di Rhoa rimandano ai Raiju, ''uno yōkai della mitologia giapponese. Il suo corpo è composto da luce o da fuoco. Può avere la forma di un gatto. Il suo grido è come il boato del tuono. Il ''raijū è il compagno di Raijin, il dio shinto del fulmine. è proprio una situazione kafkiana... * L'SBB della forma 6* di Kafka fa riferimento a Nox la dea romana della notte. ** L'SBB della forma 7* di Kafka fa riferimento agli Anguis, una famiglia di sauri nativa dell'America Settentrionale. ** L'UBB di Kafka fa riferimento a Persefone una figura della mitologia greca e romana, Sposa di Ade e figlia di Demetra. Secondo il mito principale, nei 6 mesi dell'anno (Autunno ed Inverno) che passava nel regno dei morti, Persefone svolgeva la stessa funzione del suo consorte Ade, cioè governare su tutta l'oltretomba; negli altri 6 mesi (Primavera ed Estate) ella andava sulla Terra da sua madre Demetra, facendo rifiorire la terra al suo passaggio. ** Il nome e l'artwork di Kafka, nella sua forma a 7* sono ispirati al Basilisco ( vedi bestiario, tuono), la creatura più letale sulla faccia della terra, citato anche come "il re dei serpenti". * L'UBB di Libera rimanda ad Andraste, una dea celtica ringraziata dalla regina britannica Boudicea mentre combatteva contro gli invasori romani. Grandi demoni di Ishgria ll * Il BB di Adel, nelle sue tre forme, contiene la parola Vatra, che tradotta dal rumeno significa fuoco/focolare. ** L'abilità leader di Adel nella sua forma 5*, rimada ad Eris, dea del chaos e della discordia nella mitologia greco-romana. * Il BB di Savia, nelle sue tre forme, contiene la parola Kyanos, che è un altro modo di dire Cyan o ciano, uno dei tre colori primari che simboleggia l'acqua e rimanda sia al tipo di Savia che al nome della sua fidata assistente ** L'SBB di savia nella sua forma 7* rimanda ad Astarte, una divinità fenicia legata alla fecondità e alla guerra; si può accostare alla divinità greca Afrodite. Custodi dei Tesori Sacri * Duran, è anche il nome di uno dei supercattivi di Superman. Duran è un mago messicano appartenente alla tribù "Oto", intenzionato a vendicarsi degli umani che hanno devastato l'ambiente. ** L'SBB di Duran "El devastator" è la traduzione messicana di devastatore (nome dell'SBB nella sua forma 6*) e può rimandare al fatto che il supercattivo della saga di Superman è messicano. * IL nome Charis, contrariamente a quello che si può pensare guardando il nostro losco figuro significa "grazia" o "gratitudine". ** il BB di Charis nella sua forma 6*, contiene la parola Clavis ''che significa chiavistello, probabilmente indica il fatto che il compito della famiglia di Charis era quello di proteggere e sigillare i 9 tesori. ** il BB di Charis nella sua forma 7*, contiene la parola ''Imperium, termine utilizzato nell'antica roma per indicare le autorità pubbliche. * L'artwork di Quartz rimanda molto a Caronte il mitico traghettatore infernale che con la sua barca portava le anime dannate da una sponda all'altra del fiume Acheronte. * Il BB di Nadore della sua forma 6* si riferisce a Caelum, una costellazione meridionale minore, che rappresenta due bulini da scultore incrociati. ** L'SBB di nadore nelle sue forme 6* e 7* fanno riferimento a Geirskogul, ''una valchiria della mitologia nordica spesso rappresentata insieme ad una altra valchiria di nome ''Skögul ** Il BB di Nadore nella sua forma 7* si riferisce alla parola graca "Parousia" ''che significa "presenza" e in generale indica la presenza del divino. * Il BB di '''Mahalu' in tutte le sue forme evolutive contiene la parola "Morus", che è sia una specie di piante che una specie d'uccelli. ** L'SBB di Mahalu, nella sua forma 7* si ispira a '' 'Tonatiuh, che'' ''nella mitologia azteca, è il nome che viene usato più spesso per indicare il dio-sole. ** L'artwork di Mahalu è ispirata ai pellerossa, gli abitanti delle Americhe prima della colonizzazione europea. Inoltre la divinità dietro Mahalu è una sorta di grande spitito e le armi che regge in mano sono dei Tomahawk, tipiche asce utilizzate dai nativi americani. Legati dal sangue II * '''Chrome: è un famoso browser web. ** I vari BB di Chrome contengono tutti dei richiami ai regni dell'oltretomba delle varie culture/religioni in particolare: *** Nei BB/SBB delle forme 5* e 6* di Chrome sono spesso richiamati gli inferi, ovvero il regno dei morti nella cultura greco/romana. *** Il BB della forma a 7* di Chrome contiene la parola ebraica Sheol che significa "regno dei morti". *** L'SBB della forma 7* di Chrome contiene la parola "Lete" ovvero uno dei due fiumi presenti nel Purgatorio dantesco. *** La parola "Sempiterno" contenuta nell'UBB di Chrome è spesso associata al Dio di tutti noi comuni mortali. LODE ALLO ZIZ! * L'UBB di Raghan contine la parola Zenit, che in astronomia indica il punto immaginario che sta esattamente sopra la testa dell'osservatore. Questa parola è più comunemente utilizzata per indicare quando il sole arriva nel punto più alto, ovvero a Mezzogiono. Creatori di sfere, parte III * L'SBB di Kirave'''l contiene il nome Megistus che è anche il nome di uno dei personaggi della DC comics...ma è anche il nome di una specie di blatte ò_ò. Inoltre Megistus è anche il nome di una carta di Yu-Gi-Oh, confermando che il buon vecchio drago bianco occhi blu ha tentato le luci della ribalta qui su Brave Frontier. * I BB nelle varie forme di '''Febros contengono il nome Astarioth o Astaroth che secondo miti e leggende era un principe dell'inferno. * L'SBB di Piany contiene il termine Cenote, che sta a indicare una grotta contenente acquadolce. Eredi di Elgaia * IL BB di Limera a 5*, Fergo, sta a indicare LA FE(R)GA. ** L'SBB di Limera a 6* significa pietra fusa, mentre l'SBB nella sua forma a 7* significa terra fusa. ** L'erba verde che viene continuamente spacciata all'interno della Gumi ha dato origine al nome dell'UBB di Limera. * L'UBB di Farzen potrebbe rimandare ad un robottone protagonista di una serie animata giapponese. Entità aliene * Le armi utilizzate da Gildorf sono lance bracciali di nome tongfar, armi quasi sconosciute in Occidente ma piuttosto comuni nel Giappone medioevale. La parte superiore è più sottile, a forma di cubo coperta su tutti i lati tranne uno da minuscole punte coniche, mentre la parte inferiore è più massiccia. Quando vengono impugnate, il manico si allunga in maniera telescopica ed una delle quattro punte laterali fa lo stesso, dando all’arma una forma ad L. Sono lunghe dalla mano a poco oltre il gomito e possono essere impugnate sia stese sull’avambraccio, per difendersi, che nel verso opposto, con la punta verso l’esterno. La "punta" in se in realtà non è appuntita ma arrotondata, e le lance bracciali sono da considerare più simili a mazze che ad armi da taglio. Sono particolarmente adatte per gli scontri a breve distanza e per sferrare affondi o sferzate. Vengono impugnate un paio di volte da Cristal, ed una da Virgo, oltre che da Sirio nella dimostrazione alla settima casa. * Il BB della forma 5* di Isterio fa riferimento alla Tarantella, tipica danza popolare del Sud Italia. ** Il BB della forma 6* fa riferimento all'Allemanda, danza rinascimentale e barocca di origine tedesca, ampiamente diffusa nella musica strumentale. ** L'SBB della forma 6*, fa riferimento allo "spiccato" una tecnica utilizzata dai violinisti per la quale Suonando vicino al ponticello si ottiene un suono più intenso del solito, chiamato sforzando (sullo spartito: sfz); suonando invece spostandosi con l'archetto verso la parte opposta, in direzione del manico, fino al limite o sopra la tastiera (sul tasto) si produce un suono più etereo e delicato, con un'enfasi sulla fondamentale. ** Il BB della forma 7*, fa riferimento alla Passepied, tipica danza delle corti francesi. ** L'SBB della forma 7*, contiene la parola "Spiccato" che indica una tecnica di archeggio per strumenti ad arco in cui l'arco sembra rimbalzare leggermente sulla corda. Il termine deriva dal participio passato del verbo spiccare, che significa "separare". ** Nídhogg, ''l'UBB di Isterio è, nella mitologia norrena, il nome dato ad un lindworm, una creatura malefica simile ad une enorme serpente. Una serpe di nome Níðhöggr si annida tra le radici di Yggdrasill, l'albero cosmico, scambiando costantemente insulti con l'aquila che sta sulla sommità dei rami, per il tramite dello scoiattolo Ratatoskr. ** L'artwork stessa di Isterio rimanda ai fantomatici incantatori egiziani che con la loro musica incantavano serpenti per lo stupore del pubblico. * Per ulteriori informazioni riguardanti le viverne chiedere ai Barbagrigia, in questo dovreste percorrere 7000 scalini, affrontare qualche orso e un troll del gelo e convencere 4 vecchi che quando aprono bocca nel migliore dei casi ti fanno volare giù dalla montagna, molto meglio fare riferimento alla sezione "Bestie leggendarie" sempre della Trivia. Uno dei Dieci, parte I * L'UBB di '''Voldoga' è ispirato all'Eone un divinità greco romana legata al tempo all'eternità e allo scorrere delle ere. In altre religioni gli eoni sono equiparabili agli Dèi Ipercosmici (cioè "al di là del Cosmo", quindi Dèi risiedenti nell'Iperuranio, l'insieme dei Mondi superiori, il "Paradiso"). Lo stesso nome Aion o Aeon era il nome di un'antica divinità microasiatica del Tempo e dell'Eternità, fu usato anche come nome della divinità leontocefala del Mithraismo che aveva lo stesso significato. Platone usa il termine Aion per denotare l'Eternità del Mondo delle Idee, nel suo Mito della caverna. Fondatori di Merith * Golzo in tutte le sue forme è probabilmente ispirato ai nativi americani le popolazioni che abitavano il continente americano prima della colonizzazione europea e i loro odierni discendenti. ** Le armi di Golzo sono dei tomahawk. Il tomahawk è l'ascia da battaglia (termine in realtà improprio in quanto il tomahawk è in realtà un'accetta) dei Nativi americani. Utilizzata anche dai coloni europei, si prestava anche ad essere lanciata. Il nome, che deriva dai termini tamahak, tamahakan o otomahuk ("abbattere"), è la traslitterazione in inglese del termine utilizzato dagli Algonchini della Virginia. Il lancio di Tomahawk viene praticato in Nordamerica durante rievocazioni storiche del periodo coloniale. ** Le piume d'aquila che Golzo porta sul capo nelle sue forme 5* e 6*, sono un simbolo utilizzato dalle tribù delle praterie (come i Sioux) e stavano a significare che il guerriero che le indossava aveva compiuto una grande prova di coraggio. Per quanto riguarda il copricapo di Piume che Golzo indossa nella forma 7*, è un altro simbolo che stava ad indicare i capi tribù. ** L'UBB di Golzo nella sua forma 7* contiene un riferimento alla cerimonia del fuoco. LA cerimonia del fuoco è un rito diffuso tra varie culture, in particolar modo tra le civiltà precristiane. un esempio di cerimonia del fuoco è: *** La cerimonia del Fuoco Nuovo, una cerimonia azteca che si teneva una volta ogni 52 anni (ciclo completo del calendario azteco) con l'obbiettivo di allontanare la fine del mondo. * Il BB della forma 5* di Leona contiene un riferimento ad Amadis. Amadis o Amadigi è il protagonista del romanzo cavalleresco spagnolo "Amadigi di Gaula" c''he tratta in particolare della figura del cavaliere errante. Amadigi è senza dubbio la figura più rappresentativa della letteratura cavalleresca nella penisola iberica di cui incarna tutte le virtù, come la fedeltà, il coraggio, la forza e la generosità, e proprio per questo fu ripreso come modello anche in altri paesi. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di Leona contiene la parola Arcadia. L'Arcadia è una regione storica della Grecia, nella penisola del Peloponneso che, nel corso della storia della letteratura, è stata elevata a topos letterario, in quanto percepita come un mondo idilliaco. Si presenta infatti come una regione montuosa, disabitata per via della sua topografia: prevalentemente occupata da pastori, ha assunto nella poesia e nella mitologia i connotati di sogno idilliaco, in cui non era necessario lavorare la terra per sostenersi, perché una natura generosa provvedeva già a donare all'uomo il necessario per vivere. Ha una diversa connotazione dal concetto di utopia. * IL nome '''Eclise' probabilmente è ispirato alla parola "Eclipse" ovvero l'eclissi un evento ottico-astronomico che avviene quando un qualsiasi corpo celeste, come un pianeta o un satellite, si interpone tra una sorgente di luce (ad esempio una stella, come il Sole) ed uno dei due corpi celesti sopracitati, e pertanto il secondo corpo entra nel cono d'ombra (o di penombra) del primo. In astronomia viene genericamente usato anche il termine "occultazione". "Eclissi" deriva dal greco ἔκ (ek), preposizione che significa "da" (moto da luogo), e λείπειν, (leipein), che significa "allontanarsi" ovvero "nascondersi", "rendersi invisibile". ** L'epiteto di Eclise nella sua forma 7* ovvero "Artemide crepuscolare" contiene un riferimento ad Artemide la dea della caccia, degli animali selvatici, del tiro con l'arco, della foresta e dei campi coltivati; è anche la dea delle iniziazioni femminili, protettrice della verginità e della pudicizia. Figlia di Zeus e Leto e sorella gemella di Apollo, è una dei dodici Olimpi. Fu più tardi identificata come la personificazione della Luna crescente, insieme a Selene (la Luna piena) ed Ecate (la Luna calante). Assieme ad Atena ed Estia, era una dea vergine, armata di arco e frecce d'oro, dimorava nei boschi con i suoi affidabili cani da caccia e con uno stuolo di ninfe. A Roma fu associata alla figura di Diana, mentre gli Etruschi la veneravano con il nome di Artume. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di Eclise contiene un riferimento al Kali Yuga. il Kali Yuga, è l'ultimo dei quattro yuga (''sono le 4 ere nella religione induista); si tratta di un'era oscura, caratterizzata da numerosi conflitti e da una diffusa ignoranza spirituale. Alla fine di quest'era il mondo ricomincerà con un nuovo Satya Yuga (o ''Età dell'oro); questo implica la fine del mondo così come lo conosciamo e il ritorno della Terra ad un paradiso terrestre. * L'UBB della forma 7* di Vern contiene un riferimento a Cloto, una delle tre Moire, figlia, secondo una versione, della Notte o, secondo un'altra, di Zeus e di Temi o Mnemosine. Era la più giovane e tradizionalmente associata alla nascita. Era la tessitrice, che filava lo stame della vita. Il suo nome viene dal greco Klothes, ovvero filatrice. * L'UBB della forma onirica si Silas 'è probabilmente ispirato all'Empireo. Secondo la teologia cattolica medievale, il cielo Empireo (dal greco antico ''empýrios, cioè «infuocato», «ardente») è il più alto dei cieli, luogo della presenza fisica di Dio, dove risiedono gli angeli e le anime accolte in Paradiso. L'Empireo conteneva, nel sistema geocentrico, i Nove cieli, tuttavia non era inteso come un'ulteriore sfera, poiché il suo vero centro era Dio; e non era limitato in dimensione né costituito da materia, come gli altri cieli, ma era piuttosto un luogo spirituale, fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio. Mentre infatti i nove cieli erano in perpetuo movimento, come una sorta di orologio cosmico che scandiva il trascorrere delle epoche, l'Empireo era eternamente immobile. Uno dei Dieci, parte II * La leader skill di '''Felice nella sua forma 7*, si riferisce alla dea Eirene o Irene che era nella mitologia greca la dea della pace, di cui costituisce la personificazione. Figlia di Zeus e di Temi, era una delle Ore. Il corrispondente nella mitologia romana era Pax. La dea era raffigurata da una giovane donna recante, in una mano, un ramoscello d'olivo con la cornucopia e nell'altra Pluto, simboli di quella ricchezza e dell'abbondanza che solo la pace può donare. Tutto ciò si sposa perfettamente con il carattere e il temperamento della dea. * Il BB della forma 5* di Pamela è ispirato a Polluce, una stella situata nella costellazione dei Gemelli. Essa è la stella più luminosa della costellazione, nonché la diciassettesima stella più brillante del cielo notturno. È una stella dell'emisfero boreale, ma comunque le sue possibilità di osservazione dall'emisfero australe sono ampie. Si tratta di una gigante di colore arancione distante 33,7 anni luce dalla Terra. Ciò la rende la stella gigante a noi più vicina. Ha un raggio circa 9 volte maggiore di quello del Sole, ed è quaranta volte più luminosa. Il suo nome si riferisce al Dioscuro, figlio di Zeus e Leda. * IL BB della forma 5* di Lara fa riferimento a Panacea, una figura della mitologia greca.Era la personificazione della guarigione universale e onnipotente, ottenuta per mezzo delle piante.Era figlia di Asclepio e Epione (o Lampezia) e aveva altri cinque fratelli. Portatori dell'Onere Guerrieri Feudali * L'UBB della forma 7* di Rengaku contiene la parola Aragoto. L'Aragoto o stile ruvido, è uno stile di recitazione kabuki che enfatizza i kata (forme dinamiche o movimenti) e i dialoghi. Spesso, gli attori Aragoto hanno l'usanza di truccarsi di rosso o blu (come si vede sul viso di Rangaku), e indossano vestiti molto larghi. ** L'UBB della forma onirica di Rengaku contiene la parola Muraji. ''Questo sta ad indicare che lo stile Aragoto di Rengaku è stato pertato ad un livelli superiore i Muraji erano maestri delle cerimonie legate all'antica tradizione shintoista. "Muraji" inoltre era una carica nobliare ereditaria che fu in vigore in Giappone nel periodo compreso tra la fine del V secolo d.C. ed il 684. * L'SBB della forma 7* di '''Azami' contiene la parola Sanzu. Il Sanzu o Fiume di tre valichi, è una tradizione buddista giapponese. Simile al concetto greco del fiume Stige, si ritiene che i morti deve attraversare il fiume sulla strada per l'aldilà, una credenza che si riflette nella funerali giapponesi quando sei monete sono poste nella bara con i morti. Il fiume Sanzu si crede comunemente per essere situato a Mount Osore, una parte opportunamente desolata e remota di Prefettura di Aomori nel nord del Giappone. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di Azami contiene un riferimento allo Shangri-La. ''Shangri-La è un luogo immaginario descritto nel romanzo ''Orizzonte perduto di James Hilton del 1933. Nel romanzo si parla di un luogo racchiuso nell'estremità occidentale dell'Himalaya nel quale si vedono meravigliosi paesaggi, e dove il tempo si è quasi fermato, in un ambiente di pace e tranquillità. Shangri-La è organizzato come una comunità lama (comunità di esseri con qualità straordinarie) perfetta, professante però, non il buddhismo ma il Cristianesimo nestoriano. Dalla comunità sono bandite, non a norma di legge ma per convinzione comune, tutta una serie di umane debolezze (odio, invidia, avidità, insolenza, avarizia, ira, adulterio, adulazione e così via), facendone un Eden materiale e spirituale in cui l'occupazione degli abitanti è quella di produrre cibo nella misura strettamente necessaria al sostentamento e trascorrere il resto della giornata nell'evoluzione della conoscenza interiore della scienza e nella produzione di opere d'arte. ** stessi rimandi sono presenti nella forma onirica. * L'arwork di Izuna è probabilmente ispirata agli Shōgun (comandante dell'esercito). Era un titolo ereditario conferito ai dittatori militari che governarono il Giappone tra il 1192 ed il 1868. Prima del periodo Kamakura il titolo era utilizzato per riferirsi ai generali che combatterono contro gli Emishi (un popolo del Giappone che viveva nella parte a nord-est dell'isola di Honshū che si opposero al dominio degli imperatori giapponesi), ed è solo dal 1192 in poi che passò a indicare i capi dell'elite militare che governò il paese per i secoli successivi. Nonostante ogni shōgun dovesse essere nominato tale dall'imperatore, la nomina era un atto puramente formale. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di Izuna contiene la parola Metempsicosi. La Metempsicosi è una credenza propria di alcune dottrine religiose secondo cui, dopo la morte, l’anima trasmigra da un corpo all’altro, fin quando non si sia completamente affrancata dalla materia. Alle origini degli Evocatori * Il BB e L'UBB della forma 7* di Stain contengono un riferimento a Hermes. Hermes è una divinità della mitologia greca e della religione greca. Il suo ruolo principale è di messaggero degli dei. Figlio di Zeus e della Pleiade Maia, è uno dei dodici dei Olimpi.I suoi simboli sono il gallo e la tartaruga, ma è chiaramente riconoscibile anche per il suo borsellino, i suoi sandali e cappello alati e il bastone da messaggero, il caduceo. ** Il caduceo è un bastone alato con due serpenti attorcigliati intorno a esso; la parola italiana deriva dal latino caduceus,, aggettivo traducibile come "araldo". La tradizione vuole che i serpenti in questione siano esemplari di Zamenis longissimus, detto anche «Colubro di Esculapio», o «saettone» (Riferimenti a fulmini e ZIZ sono puramente casuali). Il termine presenta una medesima etimologia ed è identico, salvo adattamenti grafici e fonetici, sia in francese, inglese, tedesco e spagnolo; esiste anche una forma tedesca desueta, Heroldsstab, che significa "bastone dell'araldo". ** stessi rimandi sono presenti nella sua versione onirica. * A questo punto è doveroso un rimando al Sommo signore di tutti noi, Motore immobile, Luce sempiterna, conosciuto dai molti come ZIZ e di come concedendo il suo potere a Rayla abbia salvato i due vecchi che in futuro avrebbero fondato la Sala degli evocatori di Akras. Riferimenti al Sommo sono disseminati ovunque, in particolare: ** Il nome e l'artwork della forma 7* di Rayla rimandano ad Ardas fenice folgorante, in quanto si possono notare i lampi che vanno a formare due ali dietro la schiena di Rayla e l'epiteto "Tuono della fenice" chiaro riferimento alla potenza Zazabinica. ** Nel nome della forma onirica di Rayla è contenuto una citazione al Bennu. Il Bennu è una divinità egizia appartenente alla religione dell'antico Egitto. È un uccello mitologico consacrato al dio Ra e simbolo della nascita e della risurrezione dopo la morte, quindi, dell'eternità della vita.Collegato alla dottrina eliopolitana, viveva sulla pietra Benben posta nel tempio di Eliopoli. Si suppone che il nome Benu possa derivare da "wbn" verbo egizio che significa “brillare”, “sorgere”: infatti, nelle raffigurazioni trovate sul Libro dei morti o in molti affreschi esso sembra sorgere dalle acque. * L'UBB della forma 7* di Daze contiene la parola Anathosi, Anathosis è un club calcistico ciprota....°_°. * Zekt è probabilmente inspirato a Fenrir. Fenrir o Fenris è un gigantesco lupo della mitologia norrena, nato dall'unione tra il dio Loki e la gigantessa Angrboða, assieme alla regina degli inferi Hel e al Miðgarðsormr. Fenrir viene generato nella Járnviðr ("foresta di ferro"), luogo da cui provengono anche i due lupi Sköll e Hati. Il nome di Fenrir, che significa probabilmente "Lupo della brughiera", o "Lupo della palude", è anche usato in modo metaforico per indicare i giganti, paragonati ai lupi in diversi testi. Altri suoi appellativi sono "Vánargandr", "demone del Ván", dove questo è il fiume che si crea dalla sua saliva, e "Þjóðvitnir", "lupo nemico del popolo". Fenrir è un lupo molto particolare: esattamente come il padre, possiede un'intelligenza fuori dal comune e riesce persino a parlare, rendendosi quindi un avversario forte sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Signori di Ishgria * L'UBB della forma 7* Hisui contiene la parola Diesia. Nella classificazione tassonomica, Diesia è un genere di insetti simile a degli scarabei. ** L'UBB di Hisui nella sua forma onirica contiene la parola beryl. Probabilamente si riferisce al berillio un elemento della tavola periodica facente parte del gruppo dei metalli alcalino-terrosi. * Il nome di Shura è probabilmente ispirato agli Asura, una classe particolare degli Dèi. La derivazione del termine Asura è dubbia, probabilmente deriva dal termine aśu che indica "respiro", "spirito vitale" oppure dal termine as che indica l' "esistere". Con il termine Asura vengono indicati nel Ṛgveda (testo vedico risalente tra il XX e il XV secolo a.C.) varie divinità tra cui: Savitar, Varuṇa, Rudra, Indra, Agni e Soma. Successivamente alcuni di questi Dèi primordiali verranno detronizzati dai Deva; questi ultimi con il tempo acquisiranno connotazioni positive, attribuendo invece caratteri demoniaci agli antichi Asura. * Il BB della forma 7* di Melord contiene la parola Exegis. Exegis deriva dal greco e in italiano è traducibile con Esegesi che è l'interpretazione critica di testi finalizzata alla comprensione del significato. ** L'UBB della forma onirica di Melord è "Ipse Dixit". La locuzione Ipse dixit, tradotta letteralmente, significa l'ha detto egli stesso. Di fatto viene per lo più intesa e usata nel senso che, avendolo detto egli stesso, vale a dire una persona famosa e autorevole, non si può più discutere. Il detto compare nel "De natura deorum" ''di Marco Tullio Cicerone, il quale, parlando dei pitagorici, ricorda come fossero soliti citare la loro somma autorità, Pitagora, con la frase ''Ipse dixit, per poi criticare tale formula in quanto elimina la capacità di giudizio dello studente. Tutto ciò è ricollegabile alla lore di Melord che si allontanò da Lucius per seguire la via della sapienza e della saggezza per poi diventare uno dei Divini Dieci. Demoni inventori * Le armi utilizzate da Lauda, sono probabilmente ispirate ai chakram. I chakram sono un'arma di origine indiana tipica della dinastia Moghul. Consisteva in una fascia di metallo forgiata a forma di anello con un bordo esterno estremamente affilato di 5-12 pollici (130–300 mm) di diametro. Erano usati soprattutto dai sikh che li portavano infilati nei loro alti turbanti e li lanciavano agganciandoli con l'indice all'interno (non facendoli ruotare intorno al dito come diffusamente si pensa) o scagliandoli da sotto il braccio tenendoli fra l'indice e il pollice. A causa della sua forma aerodinamica non è facilmente deviato dal vento. La parola chakram deriva dal termine sanscrito "chakra", che significa cerchio o ruota. È uno dei quattro attributi del dio Vishnu. * Malef è probabilmente ispirato alla figura del clown. Il pagliaccio, noto anche con l'inglese clown (derivato dall'islandese klunni), è quel personaggio che ha il compito di divertire gli spettatori, specie negli spettacoli circensi. Più precisamente Malef è ispirato a quella branca della letteratura che associa i pagliacci a una figura inquietante, psicopatica e folle. Nella forma onirica di Malef si possono vedere altri riferimenti agli spettacoli circenti come i due animali feroci che saltano il cerchio infuocato, famosissimo numero da circo. * Il corno di cristallo presente sulla testa nella forma onirica di Holia è probabilmente ispirato al corno di un narvalo. Il narvalo, dal norvegese narhval, letteralmente "balena cadavere" è un cetaceo appartenente alla famiglia dei monodontidi o delfinatteri. Simile al beluga, presenta tuttavia la peculiarità di avere un dente, simile a una vite, con avvolgimento da destra verso sinistra, nella forma tipica che ha dato origine al mitico unicorno. La leggenda della principessa e il ladro * Il BB della forma a 7* di Fizz è collegato ad una delle valchirie della mitologia norrena, Hirst. Il nome di Hirst è collegato alla parola norrena "hirsta" che significa tremare o terremoto, percio è definita "quella che trema". ** L'SBB della forma 7* di Fizz contiene una citazione a Hervor. Hervor è il nome di due personaggi femminili legati al ciclo della spada magica Tyrfing (letteralmente "dito del dio della guerra, è un importante spada della mitologia norrena), presenti nella saga di Hervarar, con delle parti presenti nell'Edda Poetica (raccolta di poesie in norreno e una delle maggiori fonti di informazione su quella mitologia). La prima Hervor era una guerriera figlia di Angantyr. La seconda la figlia di Heidrek, a sua volta figlio della prima Hervor. Le origini di Karl * I'SBB della forma 7* di Lyonesse contiene la parla grenat. Grenat, in italiano vuol dire granato, è un minerale che spesso è ritrovabile in rocce metamorfiche. da sempre utilizzato come gemma, il nome "granato" deriva dal latino granatus (grano), con un probabile riferimento al malum granatum (melograno), pianta con semi rossi con forma e colore simili a quelli di alcuni cristalli di granato. Erroneamente si pensa che il granato sia solamente di colore rosso, in realtà si presenta in una serie di svariati colori in base all'elemento contenuto nella composizione chimica. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di Lyonesse contiene un riferimento ad Atropo. Atropo è una delle tre Moire nella mitologia greca, il suo nome significa "L'immutabile". Àtropo, la più anziana delle tre sorelle, colei che non si può evitare, l'inflessibile; rappresenta il destino finale della morte d'ogni individuo poiché a lei era assegnato il compito di recidere, con lucide cesoie, il filo che ne rappresentava la vita, decretandone il momento della morte. * L'SBB della forma 7* di Mariela è probabilmente ispirato a Nereo (in greco Νηρεύς, Nereus) è una primitiva divinità marina della mitologia greca, figlio di Ponto e di Gea. Viene raffigurato come un vecchio saggio che prediceva accadimenti, giusto e benevolo, chiamato da Omero «vegliardo del mare». Nereo abita in fondo al Mar Egeo ed ha la facoltà di assumere forme diverse, in particolare quella di serpente, acqua e fuoco Fu il marito dell'oceanina Doride, dalla quale ebbe le Nereidi (l'artwork di Mariela può essere ispirato a queste figure), tra cui Alice e Teti, quest'ultima madre di Achille, con le quali dimorava in una grotta nelle profondità marine. ** L'UBB della forma 7* di Mariela contiene la parola Aureola. L'aureola o nimbo è un attributo figurativo usato nell'arte sacra, non solo cristiana, per indicare la santità di un personaggio. Consiste in un alone di luce che ne avvolge la testa o il corpo; più specificamente, l'aureola è la luce che circonda il corpo, il nimbo è il cerchio di luce che circonda il capo e la combinazione dei due forma la gloria, ma spesso non si usa questa distinzione. Nelle statue il nimbo è reso di solito con un disco che viene fissato dietro la testa. ** L'SBB della forma onirica di Mariela contiene un riferimento a Metis. Metis, Meti o Metide era nella mitologia greca una delle Oceanine, figlia del titano Oceano e della titanide Teti. Era la madre della potente dea Atena. Il suo nome significa "prudenza" ma anche "perfidia". * Il BB della forma 7* Viktor contiene la parola "sanctio" che dal latino significa sancire. * L'UBB della forma onirica di Sonia contiene una citazione a Sekhmet. Sekhmet è una divinità egizia appartenente alla religione dell'antico Egitto. Era venerata come divinità della guerra, delle epidemie e delle guarigioni. Veniva rappresentata come leonessa o donna dalla testa di leonessa, la belva più feroce dell'immaginario egizio: la ferocia, la violenza e l'ira distruttiva erano infatti caratteristiche attribuite questa temuta dea. Gli antichi egizi ritenevano che il suo respiro generasse il deserto. Era inoltre considerata una patrona dei faraoni, specialmente in ambito militare. Sekhmet era una divinità solare (e rappresentata con il disco solare sul capo). * Si pensa che Serge presto verrà assunto come mietitore nell'azienda agricola di Lugina. Signori di Randall * L'UBB della forma 7* di Zalts 'contiene la parola Naraka. Naraka è la parola sanscrita per ll mondo sotterraneo (Inferi). Secondo alcune scuole di Induismo, Sikhismo, il giainismo e il buddismo, Naraka è un luogo di tormento, o l'Inferno. La parola 'Neraka' (modifica del Naraka) in indonesiano e malese è stato anche utilizzato per descrivere il concetto islamico di inferno. ** Il secondo termine presente nell'UBB di Zalts è Arbuda. Arbuda è il nome di un monte presente nell'Mahābhārata, ''uno dei grandi poemi epici dell'India. * L'UBB della forma 7* di '''Alessa contiene un riferimento a Thrud, unità esclusiva del nostro server nonchè valchiria la sua storia è già stata approfondita nella sezione Valhalla. ** L'UBB della forma onirica contiene il nome Sigrun. Sigrun è un nome proprio di persona scandinavo femminile. Riprende il nome norreno (tuttora usato in islandese) Sigrún, composto da sigr ("vittoria", contenuto anche in Sigrid, Sigfrido, Sigismondo, Signy, Sixten e Sigurd) e rún ("segreto", presente anche in Heidrun e Gudrun); è di tradizione mitologica, essendo portato da una valchiria nelle leggende nordiche. Campioni dell'arena * va '''''Esclusive Europee Valhalla * Skalmold 'è anche il nome di una band viking-folk-metal islandese. Tradotto alla lettera il nome significa "Età delle Spade" o "battaglia", nome di valchiria e, soprattutto, violento periodo nella storia dell'umanità che precederà il Ragnarök ** L'SBB della forma 7* di Skalmold contiene un riferimento al Niflheimr ("terra delle nebbie"). Niflheimr è il regno del ghiaccio e del freddo nella mitologia norrena. È situato a nord del Ginnungagap e ci abitano i hrímþursar. Niflheimr è governato dalla dea Hel, figlia di Loki e di una gigantessa, designata personalmente da Odino per governare il Niflheimr. Metà del suo corpo è normale, mentre l'altra metà è in putrefazione perpetua. Il Niflheimr è diviso in tanti livelli differenti. Un livello è per gli dei e gli eroi, presidiato da Hel. Un altro è riservato agli anziani, i malati e tutti coloro ai quali era impossibile morire gloriosamente in battaglia ed entrare nel Valhalla. Il livello più basso assomiglia all'Inferno cristiano (si noti la somiglianza fra ''Hel e la traduzione dell'inferno in inglese Hell), dove i malvagi sono condannati a vivere per sempre. Il giorno del Ragnarok torneranno dal Hel su una nave di unghie per combattere ( i norreni avevano un po troppa fantasia...). * '''Svafa prende il nome da Sváva,valchiria di cui non si sa molto,oppure dal nome omonimo che significa "donna della Swabia",derivante dal germanico "libero,indipendente". ** Il BB di Svafa "Mostro della laguna nera", è ispirato ad una delle opere cinematografiche più celebri degli anni cinquanta e uno dei classici della storia del cinema chiamata appunto "Il mostro della laguna nera". * Eir è ispirata all'omonima valchiria (che significa "vita" o "speranza" o "protezione" in norreno),appartenente alla stirpe degli Æsir, Eir era tra le file delle valchirie per la sua abilità di "scegliere i morti" dal campo di battaglia e di risvegliarli. Le si attribuiscono tutte le doti dell'arte della vita, in particolare di tutte le erbe medicinali; si dice che era addirittura capace di resuscitare i morti. * Thrud 'è ispirata a 'Þrúðr (traslitterato "Thrud",tradotto in "forza") è una valchiria, figlia di Thor e Sif .Si narra che era stata promessa sposa al nano Alvis, a patto che quest'ultimo forgiasse armi per gli dèi. Thor,per impedire al nano di sposare sua figlia gli disse che doveva dimostrare la sua saggezza e il dio cominciò a interrogarlo finché il Sole non sorse.Poiché tutti i nani si pietrificano all'istante non appena esposti alla luce del sole, Alvis rimase pietrificato e Þrúðr non dovette più sposarlo. * Alvitr '''è ispirata a '''Hervör alvitr (in norreno, alvitr forse significa "tutto saggio - onnisciente" o "strana creatura"),una delle fanciulle cigno figlie di Hlödvér che potevano mutare la propria forma in quella di un cigno. Alvitr fu catturata da Volundr e resa sua sposa per 7 anni. ** Ad Alvitr è ispirata una setta religiosa sul forum ufficiale. * Geirdrful '''prende il nome dalla valchiria analoga,il suo nome significa "lanciera","colei che getta la lancia". * '''Araldo di Yggdrasil: è ispirato all'Yggdrasil che nella mitologia norrena è l'albero cosmico. Con i suoi rami l'Yggdrasil sorregge i nove mondi che costituiscono l'universo e le sue tre radici portano una verso la terra degli dei, una verso la terra dei giganti e l'ultima verso Ymir il gigante primordiale. * Fregn...Freyja è una divinità della mitologia norrena. Freyja ha molte manifestazioni ed è considerata la dea dell'amore, della seduzione, della fertilità, della guerra e delle virtù profetiche. Il suo nome, Freyja in norreno, dal significato di Signora, si trova a volte scritto in altre forme (Freia, Freya). Freyja, nella mitologia norrena, viene a volte confusa con Frigga, dea Æsir moglie di Odino, con la quale condivide la salvaguardia della fertilità e della fecondità e il ruolo di protettrice delle partorienti. Loki la definisce una ninfomane, sempre pronta a saziare le sue voglie con qualunque tipo di partner, dai giganti agli elfi. Alla fine della guerra fra i Vanir ( razza presente nella mitologia norrena) e gli Æsir (altra razza della mitologia norrena, di cui fanno parte Odino e compagnia bella) va a vivere con il fratello fra questi ultimi. Dimora nel palazzo Sessrumnir, che significa "dalle tante sedie", che si trova in Folkvang, "campo di battaglia"; ne esce ogni giorno viaggiando su un carro scintillante tirato da due gatti (si presume di razza delle foreste norvegesi). ** Nella modernità la nostra cara ninfomane, ormai vecchia bacucca, nella speranza di creare un profumo basato su feromoni, per attirare a se gli ormai scomparsi amanti, si è data alla scienza scoprendo l'elemento chimico Vanadio il cui nome deriva da uno dei tanti nomi della nostra valchiria ovvero Vanadis. Mondo Riflesso * I BB di arbeZ nelle sue forme a 4* e 5* fanno riferimento a dei farmaci, rispettivamente il paracetamolo che è il primo antibiotico inventato e la morfina, un potente anestetico. * La spada di etudreV rimanda molto alla leggendaria spada nera di Verdute e Orwen; spada che si tramanda da generazioni nell'impero di Agni. * ROCCE IN FACCIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * I BB di llewxaM nella forma 5* e 6* sono disposti in una sorta di climax: mondo, universo e infine cosmo. Mutaforma *L'artwork di Heinrich è palesemente ispirato a un Licantropo fino alla sua forma a 7*,in cui utilizza una balestra simile a quella dei cacciatori di Streghe e Licantropi per sottolineare la sua caccia ai suoi simili. *L'Artwork di Cornelius è ispirato alle fantasie perverse dei jappo. *La leader Skill di Magena (Ali d'Eosforo) fa riferimento alla divinità greca Eosforo,il dio della "stella del mattino", legato al pianeta Venere. *Le Esecutrici della volontà possono essere ricollegate alle Moire, divinità greche figlie di Zeus. Il sensibile distacco che si avverte da parte di queste figure e la loro totale indifferenza per la vita degli uomini accentuano e rappresentano perfettamente la mentalità fatalistica degli antichi greci. Le Moire sono 3, Cloto, Lachesi e Atropo la prima è colei che genera il filo( ovvero la vita), la seconda è colei che tesse il filo e la terza è colei che lo recide, ponendo fine alla vita. Similmente alle Moire le esecutrici della volontà tessono intricate trame per giostrare a loro piacimento le azioni e la vita degli uomini e farla terminare in caso servisse. *'Ninmah 'è ispirata alle antiche divinità lunari spesso collegate alla fertilità non solo della donna ma anche dei campi. *'Enki': L'SBB della forma 7* di Enki, fa riferimento alla città di Ur un'antica città della bassa Mesopotamia, situata vicino all'originale foce del Tigri e dell'Eufrate, sul golfo Persico. Ur è considerata da molti come la città di Ur Kasdim che viene nominata più volte nel libro della Genesi come il luogo di nascita del patriarca Abramo. Questa identificazione, tuttavia, non è accettata da tutti. BadLands *'Coal Cauldron 'è ispirato in parte al genere Steampunk nelle forme a 4 e 5 * e l'SBB "Highway to Hell" è una citazione alla canzone degli ACDC. *Il nome di Gazolina deriva da Gasoline,ossia il gasolio,in quanto sembra che abbia una pompa di benzina nelle forme a 4 e 5 *. *'Vodoo Child '''prende il suo soprannome da una canzone di Jimi Hendrix che probabilmente lo ha salvato,inoltre anche il design è ispirato al chitarrista(entrambi non si capisce con cosa suonano Lol). *Il nome di '''Crash '''forse deriva dalla sua attitudine di esplodere o schiantarsi al suolo. *Il BB di '''Pig Bull '(Homerun)' 'è un termine usato nel Baseball per indicare il fuoricampo. **l'SBB (NO Future) è una canzone degli Sex Pistols (NO Future - God Save the Queen). *Le abilità della forma 7* di Jake sono in gran parte ispirate a dei famosi cocktail, in particolare: **Il BB è ispirato al Mojito, un famoso cocktail di origine cubana composto da rum, zucchero di canna, succo di lime, foglie di mentastro verde (hierba buena a Cuba) e acqua gassata. **L'SBB è ispirato alla tequila bum bum. A questo punto cedo il passo a chi meglio di me sa spiegare le doti di questo meraviglioso quanto strano cocktail NeoAvalon Come suggerito dal nome della batch, questo gruppo di unità è completamente ispirato alle leggende che riguardano il mitico Re Artù i suoi fedeli cavalieri e le ambientazioni legate alla sua storia... Ma con un pizzico di fantascienza in più * Avalon: Un'isola leggendaria, facente parte del ciclo letterario legato al mito di Re Artù, è situata nella parte occidentale delle isole britanniche e secondo molti il suo nome significherebbe "isola delle mele" . Secondo il mito, Avalon fu l'isola visitata da Gesù e Giuseppe d'Arimatea e dove proprio Giuseppe dopo aver raccolto il sangue di Cristo in un calice (il Graal appunto), fondò la prima chiesa di Britannia. Si dice inoltre che, ad Avalon fù sepolto dalla sorellastra Morgana il corpo di Artù. * Artù: è il leggendario re di Camelot, il suo nome deriverebbe dal termine bretone "Arth" che significa orso, difatti era usanza celtica dare nomi di animali a persone per evidenziarne i tratti caratteristici e l'orso era simbolo di regalità. Seppellito nella brumosa isola di Avalon è in attesa di tornare su questo mondo se ne sentisse il bisogno... ** Gira voce che in tarda età sia diventato cieco a causa delle scintille. * Parsifal: è un popolare personaggio del ciclo arturiano, appartenente ai Cavalieri della Tavola rotonda, e, in particolare, colui che riuscì a vedere il Graal. Secondo la leggenda egli sarebbe il cavaliere alla ricerca del Graal che più è arrivato prossimo alla conquista, difatti vide il cosiddetto "Re Pescatore", ultimo discendente dei custodi del Graal e durante una cena vide proprio il mitico calice. Don't touch my Graail Peeeercevaldoooo!!!! * Mordred: I natali di Mordred non sono ben definiti e cambiano da racconto a racconto, comunque sia rimane il fatto che Mordred è la nemesi di Artù e che in ogni storia i due si debbano affrontare in uno scontro mortale dove Artù ha sempre la meglio pur riportando ferite gravissime. * Merlino: Figura centrale anzi centralissima nel ciclo arturiano, grazie ad un suo incantesimo fu concepito Artù e sempre lui lo allevò fin dall'infanzia insieme a Morgana. Nelle leggende appare non come un mago buono ma come un personaggio inquietante freddo e calcolatore. * Morgana: Sorellastra di Artù e allieva di Merlino è un personaggio soprannaturale descritta come una guaritrice. In leggende più recenti si dice che fu la maga rivale di Merlino. * Viviana: la Dama del Lago è un personaggio del ciclo arturiano. In opere diverse le vengono attribuite gesta differenti; fra l'altro, viene talvolta rappresentata come colei che consegna a Re Artù la spada Excalibur; come colei che porta il re morente ad Avalon dopo la Battaglia di Camlann; come colei che alleva Lancillotto rimasto orfano del padre; e come colei che seduce e imprigiona il Mago Merlino. Diversi autori attribuiscono diversi nomi alla Dama: per esempio Nimue, Viviana, Niniane, Nyneve, e Coventina. La figura di Viviana ha dei parallelismi con la ninfa Teti, madre di Achille. Inoltre il nome "Viviana" rimanda ad una divinità celtica delle acque. * Lancillotto:Nel ciclo arturiano, Lancillotto del Lago (o semplicemente Lancillotto',' meglio noto in francese Lancelot) è uno dei Cavalieri della Tavola rotonda. Nella maggior parte delle romanze francesi (e nelle opere da esse derivate) Lancillotto viene presentato come il più valoroso e fidato dei cavalieri al servizio di Re Artù. L'illecito e tragico amore tra Lancillotto e Ginevra (regina e moglie di Artù), che rompe l'equilibrio di Camelot (diventando una delle cause della sua caduta), fu uno dei simboli dell'amor cortese medioevale. È celebre, per esempio, la citazione dantesca di "Lancelotto e Ginevra" nel canto di Paolo e Francesca della Divina Commedia.Benché Lancillotto sia uno dei personaggi più celebri del ciclo arturiano, e uno dei meglio noti al pubblico moderno, egli non appare nella leggenda originale. Vi è tuttora un certo dibattito riguardo a chi sia l'autore che ha inventato il personaggio di Lancillotto; certamente, fu Chrétien de Troyes il primo a farne il protagonista di romanzo, il celebre Lancillotto o il cavaliere della carretta. * Galahad: 'Nel ciclo arturiano ser Galahad o Galaad (detto in italiano anche Galeatto o Galeasso o Galeazzo) è uno dei Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda di Re Artù. Figlio illegittimo di Lancillotto e Elena di Corbenic, Galahad era noto per la sua nobiltà e purezza. Insieme a Parsifal e Bors, fu uno dei tre cavalieri a cui fu concesso di trovare il Graal.Le origini di Galahad vengono descritte nel ''Lancillotto in prosa, che elabora il mito dell'amore illecito e contrastato fra Lancillotto e la regina Ginevra. Elena di Corbenic, assunte magicamente le sembianze della regina, inganna Lancillotto, che giace con lei, concependo Galahad. In seguito Lancillotto impazzisce per il rimorso. Le circostanze del suo concepimento accomunano quindi Galahad allo stesso Re Artù. Galahad viene cresciuto da una badessa in un convento.Alcune opere del corpus del Lancillotto in prosa rivelano che l'inganno ai danni di Lancillotto fu ordito dal Re Pescatore, ultimo della dinastia dei Re del Graal, custode della magica reliquia, e padre di Elena, allo scopo di procurarsi un erede.Secondo alcune fonti, "Galahad" era anche il vero nome di Lancillotto; la profezia voleva che Galahad ripercorresse i passi del padre, arrivando però a superarlo in valore. ** GIL PERICOLO GIL PERICOLO ** GALAHAD GUARDIA REALE * '''Ginevra: era la leggendaria regina consorte di re Artù. Nei racconti e nel folklore, si narra spesso della sua infelice storia d'amore con Lancillotto. Questa storia appare per la prima volta nell'opera di Chrétien de Troyes, "Lancillotto o il cavaliere della carretta", e riappare come motivo ricorrente in numerose opere che trattano il ciclo arturiano, a partire dai primi del secolo 13°, fino ad arrivare al romanzo di Thomas Malory, "La morte di Artù". Molto spesso, il tradimento della regina di Camelot e del cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda sono stati considerati come la rovina stessa del regno. Ginevra è una fanciulla di straordinaria bellezza, citata in diverse opere del ciclo arturiano, con lineamenti leggeri, capelli scuri, occhi verdi e ben proporzionata. Costei, figlia di re, aveva affascinato Artù, che l'aveva chiesta in sposa, ma, contemporaneamente, lei era rimasta affascinata dal cavaliere Lancillotto. L'illecito e tragico amore tra Lancillotto e Ginevra, che rompe l'equilibrio di Camelot, fu uno dei simboli dell'amor cortese medioevale. È celebre, per esempio, la citazione dantesca di "Lancilotto e Ginevra" nel canto di Paolo e Francesca della Divina Commedia. Zodiac * Ariete: è il primo segno zodiacale dell'astrologia occidentale. Le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale, che coincide con l'arrivo della primavera e il riaffermarsi della vita dopo la stagione invernale, sono energiche, rapide, impulsive ed entusiaste. Sotto l'influsso di Marte, sono portate più all'azione che alla riflessione e tendono ad affrontare la vita a testa alta. * Capricorno: il Capricorno è un segno femminile cardinale e di terra governato da Saturno. È opposto al segno del Cancro. Le persone nate sotto il segno del Capricorno sono persone riservate e forti come lo stambecco che scala la vetta della montagna (simbolo del segno zodiacale) anche se la coda di pesce simboleggia qualità ben diverse; i nativi sono ambiziosi e desiderano scalare la vetta della vita. I Capricorno sono anche persone organizzate e a volte un po' rigide che non amano particolarmente gli imprevisti. * Acquario: l'Acquario (o Aquario, secondo la grafia latina) è l'undicesimo segno zodiacale fisso e d'aria. È governato da Urano e da Saturno. Le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale hanno un'intelligenza proiettata verso il futuro e uno spirito fortemente innovatore. Instabili dal punto di vista amoroso, hanno un forte senso dell'amicizia e del lavoro di gruppo. I nati sotto questo segno sentono molto la necessità di essere liberi e questo li porta ad assolvere meglio al loro destino nei rapporti basati sull'amicizia; le loro amicizie sono molto ponderate e sentite, non si tratta di qualcosa che essi concedono a tutti. Freddi, razionali, idealisti e dalla mente aperta, hanno uno spiccato spirito umanitario che li rende i più altruisti dello zodiaco. * Gemelli: il segno dei Gemelli è un segno zodiacale mobile e d'aria, governato da Mercurio. le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale sono dotate di un'intelligenza rapida e brillante e di uno spirito lieve e, governate da Mercurio, sono in continuo movimento. Nel ciclo della vita i gemelli corrispondono all'età dell'apprensiderati il segno più curioso dello zodiaco. Eterni adolescenti, nella loro continua ricerca ndimento. Perciò sono codi nuove esperienze possono far fatica ad instaurare rapporti affettivi profondi e duraturi. La loro doppia natura (rappresentata appunto dai due gemelli) può portarli a forme di ipocrisia e ambiguità. * Leone: il leone è un segno zodiacale fisso e di fuoco. È governato dal Sole. Le persone il cui oroscopo contiene una dominante Leone sono solitamente generose e dotate di un forte istinto paterno. I nati sotto questo segno sono dotati di una leadership naturale e considerati leader dai loro rispettivi gruppi sociali. La loro natura egocentrica, frutto del legame con il sole anziché con un pianeta, li porta ad assumere posizioni di guida, o addirittura di comando, nella società e nella famiglia. Bisognosi di ammirazione, sono particolarmente portati per il mondo dello spettacolo. Irascibili e sicuri di sé, danno molta importanza all'aspetto. Egocentrici, ma dotati di forte altruismo, sono caratterizzati dal temperamento forte e passionale. * Pesci: i Pesci sono un segno zodiacale mobile e d'acqua, governato dai pianeti Nettuno e Giove, quest'ultimo in qualità di co-governatore. Secondo l'astrologia occidentale le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale sono creative, sognatrici e idealiste, in base alle caratteristiche del pianeta Nettuno, che governa il segno. Naturalmente portate a lasciarsi assorbire in dimensioni mistiche, tendono a cercare la stabilità affettiva e lavorativa come una forma di contrappeso alla loro instabilità emotiva. Il loro universo interiore di creature acquatiche e complesse (quello dei Pesci è infatti l'ultimo segno dello zodiaco) resta tuttavia inafferrabile e, in particolare, si mantiene refrattario all'indagine razionale. Solitamente dotati di senso artistico, possiedono soprattutto una spiccata sensibilità per la musica .L'instabilità emotiva è raffigurata nell'iconografia del segno. Due pesci legati reciprocamente, dove uno punta verso il basso del fondo e del buio, mentre l'altro punta verso l'alto e la luce. A volte prende il sopravvento uno, a volte l'altro. * Vergine: la Vergine è un segno zodiacale mobile e di terra, femminile. È governato da Mercurio. Le persone il cui oroscopo contiene una dominante Vergine sono caratterizzate da un'intelligenza sottile e al di sopra della norma e da una mentalità analitica e settoriale. Possiedono la capacità di sistemare ogni dettaglio, per questo sono ottimi organizzatori. La loro indole ipercritica e pignola può farli risultare pedanti. Di carattere timido e alle volte apparentemente remissivo, sono dotati di notevoli doti professionali e dialettiche. * Cancro: il Cancro è un segno zodiacale cardinale, d'acqua. È governato dalla Luna. Cancro sono detto di essere persone di sensazione e sentimento. Essi tendono ad andare propria intuizione anziché consigli ragionevole. * Toro: il Toro è un segno zodiacale fisso e di terra. È governato da Venere. le persone con dominanti in questo segno zodiacale sono legate agli aspetti materialisti dell'esistenza e dal pensiero fantastico. Sofisticate ma pragmatiche, sono legate ai beni materiali e affettivi. Decise e costanti, amano i piaceri della vita e sono dotate di senso dell'umorismo. In quanto governate da Venere, sono attratte dal mondo delle arti e della musica, e sono molto portate alle pratiche artistiche in genere. * Scorpione: lo scorpione è un segno zodiacale d'acqua e fisso. È governato da Plutone e da Marte, quest'ultimo in qualità di co-governatore. le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno sono misteriose, ambiziose e dotate di un fascino a volte sinistro. Testarde (come tutti i segni fissi) e permalose, possiedono un'ironia sferzante e un intuito profondo. L'erotismo ha un ruolo centrale nella loro vita ma le relazioni amorose si rivelano a volte particolarmente deludenti. In quanto governate da Marte e Plutone, tendono a dominare, soprattutto psichicamente (senza, dunque, escludere il ricorso alla manipolazione), le persone che amano. Esigenti e contraddittorie, pretendono molto dagli altri, ma sanno dare altrettanto, anche se spesso in maniera celata. Orgogliose e consapevoli delle proprie qualità, nascondono una sensibilità profonda (come tutti i segni d'acqua) che può mettere a rischio le loro sicurezze e renderle preda del dubbio. * Bilancia: la Bilancia è un segno zodiacale cardinale e d'aria. È governato da Venere. Le persone di rilievo nate in questo segno sono caratterizzate dalla continua ricerca di equilibrio, nei rapporti personali e intrapersonali. La loro ricerca dell'armonia e l'attenzione verso la formalità possono spingerle verso carriere di stampo artistico oppure mediatorio; sono inoltre solite soffrire le situazioni di conflitto, ma portate per la diplomazia e socievoli. Tratto comune ai segni cardinali è anche l'apparente serenità, atta a mascherare le tensioni interiori. * Sagittario: il Sagittario è un segno zodiacale mobile e di fuoco. È governato da Giove. le persone il cui tema natale contiene questo segno zodiacale in posizioni di rilievo sono estroverse e dotate di uno spiccato sentimento comunitario, secondo le caratteristiche del pianeta Giove, governatore del segno. Proiettate verso l'esterno, hanno una mentalità aperta che le spinge a viaggiare e a dedicarsi agli altri, sui diversi piani dell'impegno sociale e politico o dell'attività religiosa. Vivono con entusiasmo (segno di fuoco) ma senza troppo radicarsi nelle loro esperienze (segno mobile). Il segno mostra più di altri irrequietezza e voglia di evasione, spesso colma i suoi vuoti tramite azioni incoscienti e non calcolate o in alcuni casi con atti di violenza. Esclusive celebrative/senza una precisa batch *''ESCLUSIVE DI SAN VALENTINO:'' **La versione esclusiva di Sergay 'è nientepopodimeno che la versione spagnoleggiante del Don Giovanni. (in Hispania son già milletré. Milletré! Milletreeeeeé!). **'Julia: è ispirata a Cupido, denominazione latina di Eros, dio dell'amore divino e del desiderio sessuale appartenente al pàntheon della religione e della mitologia greca. Cupido è rappresentato come un fanciullo alato armato di arco e di frecce con le quali feriva le divinità e gli uomini, suscitando in loro la passione amorosa. *''ESCLUSIVE DI HALLOWEEN:'' **'Jack', è ispirato alla famosissima leggenda irlandese di Jack o' lantern, nella quale jack un fabbro avido e ubriacone dopo aver commesso un infinità di peccati e aver ingannato il diavolo si vede negato l'accesso sia al Paradiso che all'Inferno. Costretto a vagare senza metà per l'eternità il giorno di Halloween è il giorno in cui cerca una dimora per riposarsi. *''ESCLUSIVE DI NATALE:'' **'Santa': ispirata all'idolo di tutti i bambini e non solo, Babbo Natale. Da sempre questo simpatico vecchino ogni 25 Dicembre parte con la sua slitta dal Polo Nord per consegnare regali a tutti, in tutto il mondo, per noi utenti di BF è sinonimo di cristalli, rospi, imp, merit e ROBOFROG. ***La leader skill della forma 7* di Santa "Che i doni siano con voi" è una citazione alla famosissima frase "Che la forza sia con te", derivante dai vari episodi della saga di Star Wars. *''ESCLUSIVE DI PASQUA:'' **Le due esclusive pasquali Bonnie e Carrol, sono due unità che sono approdate da noi dal server Global. Principalmente sono ispirate ai più famosi simboli pasquali in particolare: ***''Il coniglio'': Per quanto riguarda questo simbolo ci sono diverse storie riguardanti il coniglio e il suo legame con la Pasqua. Si narra che essa nasca dai riti pre-cristiani sulla fertilità che vedevano nel coniglio e nella lepre, in quanto animali molto fertili, i simboli del rinnovamento della vita che coincideva con l’inizio della stagione primaverile. Un’altra leggenda narra che Sant’Ambrogio indicò la lepre come simbolo di Resurrezione a causa del suo manto in grado di cambiare colore a seconda delle stagioni. Il coniglio come simbolo pasquale fu introdotto per la prima volta in Germania nel XV secolo tant’è che cominciarono a essere realizzati i primi dolcetti a forma di coniglietto. Furono poi le stesse popolazioni europee a diffondere tale tradizione anche in America dove il coniglietto pasquale è chiamato “Easter bunny”. ***''L'uovo'': L'uovo di Pasqua è un oggetto tradizionale, divenuto nel tempo uno dei simboli della stessa festività cristiana, assieme alla colomba. Nel cristianesimo simboleggia la risurrezione di Gesù dal sepolcro. La tradizione del classico uovo di cioccolato è recente, ma il dono di uova vere, decorate con qualsiasi tipo di disegni o dediche, è correlato alla festa pasquale sin dal Medioevo. La tradizione del dono di uova è documentata già fra gli antichi Persiani dove era diffusa la tradizione dello scambio di semplici uova di gallina all'avvento della stagione primaverile, seguiti nel tempo da altri popoli antichi quali gli Egizi, i quali consideravano il cambio di stagione una sorta di primo dell'anno, i Greci e i Cinesi. Spesso le uova venivano rudimentalmente decorate a mano. *'Lucy e il Babau(nelle sue varie forme): '''Il Babau' è nel folklore italiano e di altre regioni europee, un mostro immaginario dalle caratteristiche non ben definite che viene tradizionalmente evocato per spaventare i bambini. Si può intendere il Babau come strettamente correlato all'Uomo nero e all'Orco delle fiabe, o addirittura usare queste diverse denominazioni come sinonimi. In questo senso generico, il "Babau" corrisponde sostanzialmente all'inglese boogeyman. ''Le origini di questa figura non sono accertate. Secondo alcune fonti, il Babau potrebbe essere un retaggio dell'antico timore nei confronti dei Saraceni (IX-X secolo), in questo caso, la parola "Babau" potrebbe derivare dall'arabo ''Baban. Un'interpretazione più diffusa intende invece il nome "Babau" come onomatopea, ottenuto per raddoppiamento dal latrato del cane o di un altro animale. L'uso del termine "Babau", in ogni caso, è accertato anche al di fuori dell'Italia, per esempio nella Linguadoca in Francia. Sono presenti riferimenti al Babau anche nella letteratura e nell'animazione, come per esempio Nel film "Nightmare Before Christmas" di Tim Burton è presente una creatura chiamata "Bau Bau", fatta di insetti cuciti nella stoffa. **Nella versione onirica di Lucy sono presenti riferimenti al flim "Aladdin" come il famosissimo tappeto volante. **Altri riferimenti sono alla raccolta di novelle "Le mille e una notte", costituita da più autori, è incentrata sul re persiano Shahriyār che, essendo stato tradito da una delle sue mogli, uccide sistematicamente le sue spose al termine della prima notte di nozze. Un giorno Shahrazād, figlia maggiore del gran visir, decide di offrirsi volontariamente come sposa al sovrano, avendo escogitato un piano per placare l'ira dell'uomo contro il genere femminile. Così la bella e intelligente ragazza, per far cessare l'eccidio e non essere lei stessa uccisa, attua il suo piano con l'aiuto della sorella: ogni sera racconta al re una storia, rimandando il finale al giorno dopo. Va avanti così per "mille e una notte" (che è un modo di dire per indicare un periodo di tempo molto lungo); e alla fine il re, innamoratosi, le rende salva la vita. *La "rarissima" '''Robofrog vinse il contest artistico del primo anniversario di BF Eu e fu introdotta nel gioco come unità unica, fu disegnata dall'utente Neowapp (da verificare). * Orkeldar - PORKEDIO - particolarmente temuto nella regione balcanica, pare che questa creatura mitica si aggiri nei pressi dei villaggi di campagna durante le notti di luna piena, lamando brutalmente qualsiasi ignaro malcapitato. Collaborazioni * Deemo e la ragazza/ Deemo oscuro e la ragazza: sono ispirati a Deemo, un gioco musicale sviluppato dalla Rayark. Deemo è uno strano essere che vive tutto solo in un castello. Un giorno una ragazza cadde dal cielo e da quel momento la missione di Deemo è quella di riportare la ragazza da dov'è venuta grazie ad un magio albero che cresce sempre di più ogni volta che Deemo suona il piano. * King of Fighters: è una serie di videogiochi picchiaduro a incontri ideata dalla SNK. quest'azienda ha fatto altre collaborazioni per esempio con il gioco, sempre per mobile, Metal Slug Defence. La seria vanta un merchandising di tutto rispetto che va da fumetti a serie animate a quella che è l'anima di questa serie ovvero i videogiochi; ne esistono svariati, prodotti annualmente dal '94 al 2016, inotre esistono vari spin off anche in grafica 3D. * Final Fantasy BRAVE EXVIUS: è un gioco di ruolo, sviluppato per mobile da A-Lim e pubblicato da Square Enix per dispositivi IOS e Android. Uno spin-off della serie Final Fantasy. Il gioco è basato sulla storia di Final fantasy ma adotta il sistema di gioco di Brave Frontier (sviluppato anch'esso dalla Alim, anche se nessuno se la caga e quando c'è da mandare alla gogna qualcuno ci va sempre di mezzo la Gumi...). * COLLABORAZIONI GLOBAL ** Collisione con Eneroth ** Fioritura Precoce